Endless Revolution
by AngelsParadise
Summary: The original Gundam Pilots are grown up with kids of their own. Now a new set of pilots must take up the Gundams and fight for humanity's future. Can they do it or are they doomed to failure? *Chapter 5 now up*
1. Endless Revolution Chapter One

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shinotenshi own the g-boys. If we did things would be very different and Relena wouldn't be around. ^_^ Also any original characters where created by us and are owned by us. Don't steal them!

Author's notes: In this story Duo is a Scythe Bearer and Heero is an Angel. Akani inherited her powers from Duo and Kazu got his from Heero. Angel inherited her powers from both of her parents and they were genetically enhanced. Also anything that is written in between these quotes ' ' is either said through the Zero System or telepathically.

The 17-year-old boy tried to sneak out of the house, so he could go to school without a lecture, unfortunately it didn't work.  
  
"Alexander Callahan! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Alex froze and turned around to face his rather upset mother.  
  
"Going to school?" he replied sheepishly.  
  
"I can see that, but you aren't going until I have an explanation. What happened yesterday? Your principal called me yesterday afternoon about something you had done again." She said.  
  
Alex sighed and said, "Alright. You already know what I did, but I mixed up some chemicals and caused a small explosion in the chem lab."  
  
His mother frowned and said, "Why? I've told you countless times that you can't just do what you want in school. You have to follow the rules, Alex. You could have hurt someone with that  
stunt."  
  
"But mom. Nobody got hurt and I knew what the chemicals would do. I just didn't think the explosion would be that bad." Alex said.  
  
His mom shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter. I don't want you to mix up chemicals on your own initiative. Just pay attention to the teacher and follow the rules."  
  
Alex went to argue with her and before he could she said, "No buts, Alexander. I don't want anything like this to happen again. I haven't decided on your punishment yet. Now go to school and stay out of trouble."  
  
Alex nodded glumly and turned to walk out the door. He walked out the door, closed it behind him and walked down the walkway to the sidewalk. As he began his trek to school, his thoughts wondered.  
  
`I can't help what happened. I just get bored in those classes. All I seem to do is mess up. I never meant to hurt mom or anyone else.'  
  
He continued to walk to school, oblivious to what was going on around him.

Akani Maxwell walked out of her house. She headed to school with her discman blaring full blast. She cheerfully sang along as she walked. "It's so all right! may be too right. Hohoemu megami come to light. It's so all right! may be too right! hey you! Chansu nante no wa Hora Dekata-shidai sa." She sang, blissfully unaware of the world around her at the moment. She was brought back to reality by a sharp tug on her long brown braid. She pulled off the headphones and narrowed her deep purple eyes at the boy who pulled her hair.  
  
"Morning, Ni-chan." Chang Cai said. "You're off key today."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Chang." She said continuing to walk. "You can't bring me down with your insults."  
  
"Having a good day?" he asked walking with her. She smiled at him and nodded. "That's good, 'cause we've got training tonight." He said.  
  
"Okies." She said practically skipping as they went. "You know, I'm surprised they're even having school today after that explosion yesterday." She said putting back on her headphones but turning down the volume. Cai shrugged.  
  
"You know them... it'd take more than that for them to call off school." He said.  
  
"Miss Maxwell." Came a voice from ahead of them. Akani pulled the headphones off her head and bowed respectively to the woman before her.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Hamasaki-sensei." she said.  
  
"I have a question for you, Miss Maxwell." The teacher replied. She shu'd Cai off with her hand.  
  
"Ja ne, Ni-chan." He said. "See you after school." Akani nodded and turned back to the teacher.  
  
"Yesterday during the explosion you seemed to be looking for something." She said. Akani smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh, that. When I hear an explosion my first reaction is to go for my gun. But I don't bring that to school." She said cheerfully. Mrs. Hamasaki blinked in surprise. That hadn't been what she was   
expecting.  
  
"I... was just wondering if the purse I found was yours." she said.  
  
"Nope." Akani said. "Thanks anyway Hamasaki-sensei." She happily skipped off so not to be late to her first class.

Alex arrived at the school and walked inside. He didn't bother to say hello to anyone as he had no friends and most people where afraid of him. He went straight to his homeroom and sat down silently. He could tell that most of the students were talking about him behind his back.   
  
Akani walked into homeroom. She was the second one there. She looked at Alex. He was all alone. Her cheerful smile on her face, she walked over to him. "Hey you're that Alex guy that caused the explosion right?" She said.  
  
Alex jumped slightly at hearing her and looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm Akani Maxwell." she said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Akani. My name is Alexander Callahan, but I prefer to be called Alex. Um....Why are you talking to me? Most people don't want to have anything to do with me." Alex said in a slightly puzzled tone.   
  
Akani giggled slightly. "Well, you looked bored all alone over here." She said. "I figured I'd come talk to you."  
  
"Oh. Okay. You're friendlier then most students at this school. I don't have any friends." Alex said

as some students began to trickle into the room.   
  
"Oh, how come?" she asked.  
  
Alex shrugged and said, "The biggest reason is that most people are scared of me. I've caused more explosions then this at this school, but this one has been the worst."   
  
Akani shrugged and sat on his desk, still smiling cheerfully at him. "I see. Well I'm not scared of you." She said.  
  
Alex just looked at her and said, "Obviously. But I think you should go find your seat as class will be starting soon."   
  
Akani hopped off his desk. "Ja ne, Alex-kun." She said and went to her seat.  
  
He watched her go and mumbled to himself, "I think I just made a new friend."  
  
The teacher then came in and took attendance, then they started on their first class.   
  
  
Shadow finished setting the explosives and she silently left the building. She walked carefully away and after a few minutes the warehouse exploded. People screamed and ran to try and get away from the fiery explosion, as debris rained down on them. Many people were seriously injured or killed. The explosion could be heard and felt several miles away.  
  
Alex was sitting in his classroom, staring at the teacher with a bored expression on his face, when the school shook and a loud noise was heard. He jumped up and looked around as the other students and the teacher began to panic. They started to take off running out of the school and he grabbed his book bag and took off after them.   
  
Akani jumped to her feet, instinctively grabbing for her gun... forgetting again that she didn't have it. Cursing she reached into her bag and pulled out a small earpiece. Seeing everyone else had gone she hooked it onto her ear and turned it on. Her eyes went blank for a moment as she linked up to her gundam. 'Soul Reaver?'  
  
'Yes, Akani?' came the reply.  
  
'Report.' She ordered.  
  
'A bomb in a warehouse.' Came the gundam's report. 'It was not far from your school. Am I needed?'   
  
'I don't know yet. Be ready if I call you.' She replied and ended the communication but left the link intact. At that time Cai appeared at the door of the room. She looked up at him, the blank look disappearing. "Let's go." She said. Cai nodded and they ran out of the school and past everyone else and towards the explosion.  
  
After getting outside of the school, Alex saw Akani take off running with someone else that he didn't recognize. They were headed towards where the explosion had occurred. He shrugged and took off running after them. In all the confusion, none of the teachers saw him take off. As   
he got closer to them, he yelled to Akani, "Wait up a minute. Where are you going?"   
  
Akani stopped and looked at him, the skirt of her fuku twirling around her from the sudden stop. "Alex-kun?" She said. "You shouldn't follow us. It's dangerous."  
  
"Akani, we don't have time for this." Cai said.  
  
Alex looked at Cai puzzled and said, "Who are you and what's going on?"   
  
Cai frowned. "I'm Chang Cai and you're holding up my partner while people are dying." He said. "Ikuzo, Akani." With that he continued running Akani looked at Alex.  
  
"You should go back with the others where it's safe." She said and followed Cai.  
  
Alex looked taken aback at what Cai said. He watched them take off, when he heard, "Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Alex whirled around and a young man with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes walked out from in-between two buildings. Alex took a couple steps back and stammered, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Donovan. You need not know my full name. I know what yours is Alexander Callahan." Donovan replied.  
  
Alex gasped and said, "How?"  
  
"Nemesis has been watching you for awhile. In particular our leader Shadow is interested in your explosives expertise." Donovan replied.  
  
"Nemesis!? No.....Stay away from me!" Alex cried.   
  
Akani stopped in her tracks as she heard Alex yell. Cai stopped and looked back at her. "Go on ahead. I'll help Alex." She said. Cai tossed her his gun. She looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"You shouldn't be without yours. They'd get us out of trouble if we got caught." He said and ran off. Akani ran back.  
  
"Get away from him." Akani said pointing Cai's gun at Donovan.  
  
Donovan smirked and said, "Why would I want to do that Akani Maxwell? Do you even know who you are messing with?"   
  
"A threat to the peace of the Earth and the colonies." She said. "That's all I need to know that you're my enemy."  
  
Donovan laughed and said, "How amusing. Nemesis isn't to be trifled with. Shadow has an interest in our dear friend here. He's got an amazing ability to blow almost anything up with normal household chemicals. He could be a great help to our cause."  
  
Alex took another step back and said, "I won't help you. I'd never help anyone that is out to destroy the peace we have."   
  
Akani glared at him with the mention of Nemesis. She moved between Alex and Donovan. "I won't let you have him." She growled.  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter, Akani. Shadow always achieves the goal that is set up to do. It won't matter what you do in the end." Donovan said as he took several steps back before   
continuing, "This was merely a greeting. We will be back for you, Alexander."  
  
Donovan pulled out another detonator behind his back and pressed the button. A building near them exploded and Alex dived to the ground. Donovan then took off running into the dark alleyway, between the buildings disappearing into the darkness.   
  
Akani tried to aim at Donovan but quickly saw it was useless with the explosion. One arm shielded her eyes from the dust and smoke, the other held her skirt down in the rush of air from the explosion. Other than that she didn't seem fazed by it.  
  
Alex stood up after a few minutes and looked up at Akani with a confused and slightly frightened look on his face.   
  
"What's.....going on?" Alex stammered.   
  
Akani looked at him with a sad expression. "It looks like your chemical experience has gotten you in trouble with more than just the school board." She said. "Nemesis wants you, hun."  
  
Alex looked at her with a shocked expression and the only thing that came to his shocked mind at that moment was, "My mom is going to kill me when I get home."   
  
Akani frowned. "You have more to worry about than your mom, Alex-kun." She said. "Nemesis will stop at nothing to get what they want. You're in terrible danger. I think you should come with me."  
  
Alex snapped out of his daze and looked at her. He took several steps away from her and said, "No, I don't think so. I'm going home. I don't know what's going on and I don't want to know what's going on. I don't even 'know' who you are or who you are working for. I'm not sticking around to find out." With that said Alex took off running away from the two explosions, but away from the school as well.   
  
"Alex! Wait!" She called. "Matte, Alex-kun." She ran after him.  
  
Alex didn't slow down as he reached into a small pouch on the side of his book bag and pulled out two small vials. He mixed them together as he kept running, shook it and then tossed it behind him. It hit the ground and a bright flash and smoke emanated from the now broken   
vial.   
  
Akani watched the vial fall. She cursed as it flashed and smoked. She tried to keep running but even when she got past the smoke she still couldn't see because of the flash and was forced to slowdown but refused to stop. "Alex, please. I'm not your enemy." She said, a pleading tone in her voice. "If you go you're a sitting duck for Nemesis!"  
  
Alex didn't answer and he sped up. He ran around several corners and came to a street near his. He then took to people's backyards and finally made it to his house. He ran inside and up to his room, glad that his mother wasn't home at the moment. He collapsed on the bed breathing hard.  
  
Akani stopped realizing she'd lost him. 'Soul Reaver.'  
  
'Yes, Akani.'  
  
'I need information quick.' She said. 'I need the address of Alexander Callahan. He's in my class.'   
  
'Understood.' Soul Reaver replied. 'Search started. May I ask why?'  
  
'Nemesis is after him.' She said. 'Please hurry.'  
  
'Understood… Found him.' He said. Akani listened carefully to the address. She ran off to his house. She went to the door. She figured she'd get a bad reaction but not as bad as if she barged in. She knocked on the door.  
  
Alex looked up as he heard the knock on the door. He had a feeling he knew who it was and sighed. He then got up and went down the stairs. He opened the door, turned and walked back into the living room, where he collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands.   
  
Akani entered slowly. She walked over to him. "Please believe me. I'm not your enemy." She said. "I want to protect you from Nemesis."  
  
He looked up at her and said, "I don't want to be protected. I don't want to be hunted down. I just want to be left alone. I don't want to have anything to do with any of this. I never asked for any of this to happen."   
  
She sat next to him. "I know you didn't, but the fact is it's happening and you have two choices. Deal with me or deal with Nemesis. I'd like to be your friend and help you, but if you ask me   
to leave... I will." she said.  
  
Alex was silent for a moment before he said, "I'll deal with this as it comes along on my terms. I don't need nor do I want any help. This is my problem and I'm going to fix it myself. I don't want anyone to know what is going on, especially my mother. She's already worried about me enough as it is."   
  
Akani nodded and stood. "I understand." She said. "I pray you can handle this on your own. If you change your mind you know where to reach me." She turned and started for the door. She stopped and looked back at him. She pulled what looked like a pen out of her bag and tossed it to him. "If you find you can't handle it, just push that button. I'll come. I hope we can still be friends, even if you don't want my help." She turned and left, walking off towards the first explosion.  
  
Alex sighed and looked down at the device she had tossed to him and he got up, closed the door and went back upstairs. He tossed the device in his book bag and collapsed on the bed. He didn't know what to do now, but being used by Nemesis wasn't on the top of his list.

Any Japanese words or phrases are translated below:

It's so all right! 

May be too right. 

Hohoemu megami come to light. 

It's so all right! 

May be too right! 

hey you! Chansu nante no wa 

Hora Dekata-shidai sa - a line from "It's so all right!" by Seki Toshihiko

Translation: 

It's so all right!   
may be too right   
Smiling goddesses come to light   
It's so all right!   
may be too right!   
hey you! Hey look   
It's up to you to make chances come up 

-Chan = name suffix used for children and close friends. Means cute or little.

Ohaiyo = Hi, good morning

Sensei = Teacher.

Ja ne = (Slang) Later, I'll see you later.

-Kun = Name suffix used for boys and tomboy girls.

Fuku = Japanese girls school uniform.

Ikuzo = Rough non-polite form of "Let's go". Polite way to say it is "Ikidemas."

Matte = Wait.


	2. Endless Revolution Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shinotenshi own the g-boys. If we did things would be very different and Relena wouldn't be around. ^_^ Also any original characters where created by us and are owned by us. Don't steal them!

Author's notes: Anything that is written in between these quotes ' ' is either said through the Zero System or telepathically.

Cai searched around the first explosion. He took out a smile device and turned it on. "Kazu? What's the word man?" He asked.  
  
"Ni-chan just checked in." Came a reply from a young sounding man through the device. "It's most definitely Nemesis."  
  
"I figured as much. She okay?" He asked.  
  
"She's fine. A bit discouraged, though. That guy she helped refused help from her. She's worried about him." Kazu Yuy replied.  
  
"Understood." Cai said. "Send her here."  
  
"Can do." Kazu replied. Cai walked off helping who he could and searching for anyone who looked suspicious.  
  
On top of the nearest building to the explosion, a young lady stood and watched over the area. Her long pale blonde hair was pulled back into a barrette and left loose for the most part and she was dressed in knee-length black lace up boots, black jeans, a black vest that laced up the front and bracers that laced up as well. They had a design of a dragon done in crimson thread. She narrowed her eyes as she focused in on Cai.  
  
Cai looked up and spotted the girl who'd spotted him. He stared up at her until Akani ran up to him. Akani offered him back his gun. Cai took it quickly and eyed the girl cautiously.  
  
Shadow smirked and jumped off the edge of the building she was on. She landed on the ground and said, "Is there a problem?"  
  
Akani and Cai both narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Shadow. She was most definitely not a normal girl.  
  
"Cai…" Akani started.  
  
"Hush, onna." He said. "Who are you?" He asked shadow.  
  
She smirked and said, "You are the first to actually see me. My name is Shadow. I am the leader of Nemesis."  
  
Cai pushed Akani back and a bit behind him, since she had no weapons. He pointed his gun at Shadow. "Then I guess we do have a problem, then." He said. Akani opened her mouth to speak. "Urusai, onna." He interrupted her.  
  
Shadow gave them an amused look and said, "You honestly think you can stop me? Nobody has been able to stop me. I chose to reveal myself to you or you would have never known I was here. How do you like my handy work?"  
  
Cai lowered his gun. He knew she was right about that. Many had fallen with more than just a gun at their side. He still kept himself placed between Shadow and Akani. "Why did you do this?" He asked.  
  
Shadow looked at the burning building and the surrounding area, before she turned back to them and said, "It's fun. I like to see just how far I can go. How much pain and suffering I can cause. I   
hate this world and have no reason not to try and destroy it."  
  
Cai narrowed his eyes at her. He should have expected as much. "So why? Why show yourself to us? What do you want with us?"  
  
Shadow smiled faintly and said, "I was feeling generous today. Besides I have a question for Akani. How did Alexander respond to his invitation to join Nemesis?"  
  
Akani folded her arms over her chest. "Why not ask your lackey?" She said.  
  
"Nice comeback, Akani. I'm sure Donovan would love to tell me, however he's currently occupied doing something else at the moment. Although I can guess what his reaction was." Shadow replied.  
  
Akani stepped forward with every intention of using the worst words she knew, but Cai brought up his hand blocked her way, not even looking at her. Akani stood subdued.  
  
"You'll get no information from us." He said.  
  
"I see. I can tell you just what happened. Alexander refused the offer and ran from Akani. He even refused her help as well. He's one of the best chemists I've seen and would be a great addition to Nemesis." Shadow said.  
  
"And what makes you so sure he'd join you?" Cai asked. His voice was still calm and composed.  
  
"You'd be surprised what you can convince a person to do, when they aren't in their right mind." Shadow replied.  
  
"What are you planning to do to him?" Akani demanded. Cai raised his hand again.  
  
"Akani." Warned Cai.  
  
Shadow smiled rather sadistically and said, "I have no intentions of doing anything to him, my dear. He won't be harmed, physically at least."  
  
Akani growled angrily. "You leave him alone!" She snapped.  
  
"Hush, onna." Cai said.  
  
Shadow just smirked and said, "You want to protect him, yet he doesn't want your protection or help. How amusing. You think you can protect him from me?"  
  
Akani growled in a low tone and Cai knew she was going to challenge Shadow. Cai turned and looked at her this time, a warning look that read she was to stop. "Yamero." He said harshly. Akani narrowed her eyes but fell silent. Cai turned back to Shadow but was silent.  
  
Shadow narrowed her eyes and said, "What's the problem? Don't dare to try and take me on?"  
  
Cai smirked. "You're really conceited, aren't you?" He said. "You know as well as I do we don't stand a chance against you right here right now. You just want to hear us say it."  
  
Shadow looked at him and said, "It doesn't matter to me what you think of me. I have other reasons for talking to you, right now. You think you can figure anything out, yet both of you are fools."  
  
"You keep asking questions you know the answer too, yet we're the fools?" Cai said.  
  
Shadow smirked and suddenly they heard, "Sorry, I'm late." She looked to the side as Donovan stepped into the light. He held an object up and Shadow nodded. He tossed it to her and said, "It's all setup Shadow. You've got the controls now. We are heading out and I will see you at the base, my lady." He gave a slight bow and then vanished back in the darkness of the alleyway. Shadow then turned to Akani and Cai. She held up the device Donovan had tossed her and said, "I assume you know what this is."  
  
Cai narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you destroying now?" He asked, still calm and composed.  
  
She looked at him and said, "While we were talking, this was wired to an entire city block. It will kill quite a few people, should I set it off."  
  
Cai frowned. He figured as much. Not that he could have stopped it even if he wasn't busy. "We get a choice in the matter?" He asked.  
  
Shadow appeared to think on the question, before she said, "No." She then pushed the button on the detonator and set it off. Several miles away, the explosions took place and literally shook the surrounding area.  
  
Akani almost fell over, but Cai grabbed a hold of her and kept her on her feet. She was seething with anger but Cai still looked completely indifferent. "And the point of that was?" Cai asked.  
  
"No point. I just felt like doing it." Shadow replied as she crushed the detonator in her hand. She threw the crushed pieces on the ground and started to walk away. As she did she said, "As much as I'd love to continue our little chat, I've got another engagement to go to. Don't worry though. You haven't seen the last of Nemesis or myself. And that holds true for Alexander as well."  
  
Akani started after them but Cai stopped her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled. "They're going after Alex!" Cai pushed her off in the direction of the explosion.  
  
"Ni-chan, we'd just end up getting ourselves killed." He said. "We're no match for her right now."  
  
"I don't care." She growled. "I can't just do nothing. I have to try to help him."  
  
"He doesn't want your help, Akani." Cai said starting off to the explosion. "Leave him to the fate he choose. There are people dying that will be grateful for your help." Akani frowned. She looked   
back in the direction of Alex's house.  
  
"I'll get you out of Nemesis, Alex." She said softly. "I swear it." She followed after Cai.  
  
Shadow took off at a steady pace and ended up at an abandoned spaceport. She walked inside one of the hanger bays and several members of Nemesis, including Donovan looked up. A shuttlecraft was sitting inside of the bay as well. Donovan looked at Shadow and said, "How did it go?"  
  
She smiled and said, "It went perfectly."  
  
Donovan grinned and said, "That's good. Now what would you like us to do?"  
  
"We wait." Shadow replied.  
  
Nobody questioned her, as she always had a good reason for doing what she did. Shadow looked out of the hangerbay and could see the raging fires from the two worst explosions and she thought to herself, 'Just a little longer and Alexander Callahan is mine.'

Alex sat up fast as the house shook faintly. He looked around and then went downstairs. He turned on the small TV in the kitchen and the newscaster was reporting on another explosion that had taken place, bringing the total up to three explosions in about an hour. He was turning away from the TV when the newscaster mentioned where the third explosion had taken place. Alex froze and looked back at the TV, with undisguised pain in his eyes. The third explosion had taken place where his mother worked. He backed up in shock and managed to sit at the table. He put his head in his hands and tried not to cry or let the pain rule him again.  
  
  
Shadow suddenly looked up from where she was sitting and said, "It's time. Donovan, you are coming with me. The rest of you get the shuttle ready to lift off."  
  
They all nodded and Donovan followed Shadow out. He grabbed a small black case on his way out. They followed a direct route to Alex's house and Donovan didn't bother to knock. He opened the door and walked in. Shadow followed him in and they both heard the small television on in the kitchen. Donovan walked slightly into the kitchen and said, "I told you I would be back, Alexander."  
  
Alex looked up with fear on his eyes and he was crying, despite trying not to cry. He looked at Donovan and managed to croak out, "Why? What are you doing here?"  
  
Donovan smirked and didn't answer. Shadow then stepped out from behind Donovan and said, "And here I thought Donovan would have told you why Nemesis was after you."  
  
Alex's eyes widened and he said, "Who are you!?"  
  
She smirked and walked a little further into the kitchen and turned off the TV before she said, "My name is Shadow. I am the leader of Nemesis."  
  
Alex just stared at her in surprise. A small part of his mind that was still coherent was telling him to run, but it was getting lost in the jumble of emotions running through him. One thing his mind did agree on was that Shadow was very attractive. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind but it wasn't working. He looked at her and said, "Why did you set the explosives in the small business district? My mom.........she worked there."  
  
Shadow looked at him and said, "I know she did and yes, she is dead. Besides she wasn't your real mother. Your real parents are already dead. Calista never understood you and she never would have."  
  
Alex looked down and said, "That's true, but I still cared about her. She may not have understood me, but she did try to. Why should I help you?"  
  
Shadow smiled and said, "You are an expert at chemicals and explosives. You can't tell me that you don't get a thrill at destroying something or you wouldn't cause the explosions you do at school. You're restless in those classes and Nemesis can give you the challenge."  
  
Alex stood up and looked from her to Donovan and back. He then shrugged and said, "Then I won't deny it. I do love to blow things up and I love to mix chemicals up, sometimes just to see what they will do. Maybe I have a death wish if I continue to mess with chemicals, but I don't care. But why should I work for you? Why should I work for Nemesis?"  
  
Shadow looked at him and said, "You hate the government as much as I do. You blame them for the death of your real parents. I work at trying to bring down the government and trying to disrupt the peace policy. Why not work for Nemesis?"  
  
Alex flinched slightly at her words. Nobody had ever known how his parents had been killed, except him. Now she knew as well. He was so confused and he didn't know what to do. Shadow was opening old wounds that he had thought were healed. Her words made sense yet a small   
part of him was telling him to say no and get as far away from her as he could. Without realizing what he was doing, he had taken several steps towards her. He blinked and echoed her last sentence, "Why not work for Nemesis?"  
  
Shadow smirked and held out her hand to him and said, "All you have to do is say yes and you will be taken out of this boring world and into one where your talents can shine."  
  
Alex looked at Shadow, reached out and took her hand.   
  
"I will join Nemesis. I will help you take down this cruel and unjust government." he said in a dull tone.  
  
Shadow nodded and then Alex collapsed. She caught him and looked at Donovan, who was now standing behind where Alex had been standing. He held an empty syringe in his hands and said, "That was easier then I thought."  
  
"It wasn't that easy, Donovan. Shock and surprise where the biggest factors, but I had to open up the old wounds in order for him to really 'see'." Shadow said and checked to make sure Alex was indeed okay.  
  
Donovan nodded and said, "Let it not be said that you can't play a mean mind game with someone."  
  
Shadow nodded and Donovan walked over and picked Alex. He looked at Shadow and said, "While you were talking, I set up the last of the explosives in this house. The detonator is on the table. I'll take our sleeping friend to the shuttle. I'll wait for you there."  
  
"Okay." Shadow replied as she picked up the detonator. She watched Donovan as he left he house and made his way down the way they had came. Shadow then went upstairs and walked into Alex's room. She reached into his book bag and pulled out the device Akani had given him. She smirked, walked downstairs and out of the house. She turned around to face the house and then pushed the button on the detonator. The house exploded and Shadow didn't look fazed at all. She then pushed the button on the device Akani had given Alex and tossed it on the ground in front of the now destroyed house along with a note that said, "You've lost this round. Alex is now a member of Nemesis and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
Shadow then turned and walked away from the destroyed building. She got back to the abandoned spaceport and saw the shuttle was ready and waiting for take-off. She entered the shuttle and closed the door behind her and said, "Let's go. We've accomplished what we had come to do."  
  
The pilot nodded and the shuttle lifted off and left the colony.

Akani was helping the wounded when the signal from the device blared in her mind through her link to the Zero system. She got up and looked to Cai. He nodded to her and she ran off. She found a secluded spot. "I need an empty spot near Alex's house." She said into the com.  
  
"One moment, Akani dear." Kazu's voice responded. There was silence. "I've got a nice spot for you." He said and gave her coordinates.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She double-checked that no one was around her right now. In the clear she teleported to the spot she was told was clear. She got to Alex's house and picked up the device. "This isn't over, Shadow." She growled holding the device. "Not by a long shot."  
  
"Akani. Heads up. Local pigs are on their way." Kazu warned. "You don't need to be caught on the scene. Get your skirted butt out of there."  
  
"That spot still open?" She asked walking calmly away from the house.  
  
"So is the spot you were at before." Kazu said.  
  
"Thank you, Kazu." She said getting to the secluded area.  
  
"No problem, Akani." Kazu said. Akani teleported back to the previous area. She looked at Cai and shook her head. He nodded and went back to helping the wounded. Akani did as well, discretely hiding the fact that she was using her powers to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hey, kiddos." Kazu said again. "Hate to keep getting on your case while you're doing civil service but the reporters just pulled in. Look like you belong."  
  
Cai looked to Akani and tapped on his ear. Akani nodded and deactivated her link to Soul Reaver and tossed the earpiece in her bag and stopped using her powers, instead relying on her medical knowledge.  
  
Things went well and the media for the most part ignoring the two children aside from a few people making a passing mention of good Samaritans, until the Police started pushing people behind a barrier declaring it a danger zone. "Looks like we've done all they'll let us do to help. I'm sure school won't miss us. Let's go check back in." Cai said. Akani nodded and they headed for HQ.  
  
They got back and Kazu met them at the door. He ran his hand through his golden hair. "Another typical day in school?" He said. "Glad I graduated."  
  
"Oh shut up, Kazu." Akani said. "Where's my dad?"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell's talking to my dad." He said. "They're off working on the Gundams."  
  
"Thanx." Akani said and she started walking off. Kazu smirked.  
  
"Want help getting all that dust of your skirt?" He asked.  
  
"Leave her alone." Cai said and followed Akani.  
  
"She loves it. She knows it." Kazu said and walked back up to his spot on the observation deck.

  
  
Far off on Earth the circus went on as usual. Koji Bloom did his usual routine. Acrobatics and other demonstrations of his amazing skill and balance. The crowd Oo'd and Ah'd as he worked skillfully without a net. And for his finally he let himself drop and landed gracefully on his feet. The crowd cheered and screamed. He took his bow and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Good job." A deep voice said.  
  
"Thanks, uncle Trowa." Koji said and continued walking.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't encourage him to do that." Catherine said. "It's dangerous." Koji ignored his mother and continued on. He got to his trailer and watched the government trucks pass by. He   
frowned at walked into his trailer and turned on his TV. He had about an hour before finally curtain call.  
  
"Today on colony L2 there were 4 explosions. Authorities report it was the anti-government group calling themselves Nemesis." Came the news report.  
  
"Hmph. 'Bout time someone did something about those government bastards." He said. "I just wish I could help them." He bided his time, keeping himself busy until curtain call. He went out and took his final bow for the night and the show ended. He walked out to the front of the tent and started showing off for the crowd as they left. As most of the crowd filtered off Koji finally stopped. He smiled and waved to the crowd but noticed a man with what appeared to be a dragon symbol… the symbol of Nemesis. He stared at the man a bit unsure of what he should do. Resolved that he wanted to do more with his life than the circus he approached the man, making sure they were out of earshot of anyone else, he still spoke low. "You're from Nemesis, aren't you?"  
  
The man looked at Koji suspiciously and said, "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Either you are or you aren't. I won't say any more until I know." Koji said. "But don't worry, I won't turn you in if you are."  
  
The man looked at him for a few seconds and then said, "Yes, I work for Nemesis. Now why do you want to know?"  
  
"I want to join." He said.  
  
The man looked at him startled and said, "You want to join Nemesis? Why should I believe you?"  
  
Koji shrugged. "You have no reason to. But I want to join. I think my skills could be useful to your organization." He said.  
  
The man shrugged and said, "It's not my decision. It's up the boss. You'd have to talk to Shadow."  
  
"And how can I get in contact with Shadow?" He said.  
  
The man looked around and saw that nobody was around them and he pulled out a small communicator. He opened it and punched in a code. The com channel opened and another man's voice came through and said, "Something wrong?"   
  
"Nah, I've got someone that wants to join Nemesis. He needs to talk to Shadow first."  
  
"Ah….I see. Shadow's on the way back to the base. I can inform Shadow about your young friend, but I don't think Shadow would be able come to Earth."  
  
The man looked at Koji and said, "We can tell Shadow about you, but you'd have to come to space to meet with the boss."  
  
Koji cast one glance back to the tent then looked at the man. "That's fine with me." He said.  
  
The man nodded and said into the communicator, "Let the boss know about this kid. He's coming up to space to meet Shadow."  
  
"Okay. I'll let the boss know. When and how is he going to come up?"  
  
He looked at Koji and repeated the questions.  
  
Koji thought about this for a moment. "I have a small savings. Tell me where to go and I'll catch the next shuttle there." He said.  
  
The man looked at him and said, "You have to go to L1. The boss or Shadow's second in command will meet you at the spaceport. They will take care of you from there."  
  
Koji nodded. "Thank you." He said with a polite bow.  
  
The man nodded, said a few words into the communicator and then shut it down. He then hurried off.  
  
Koji returned to his trailer. He changed out of his outfit and into normal clothes. He dug around under his bed until he found the small box where he kept his money. He counted it quickly then shoved it in his pocket. He gathered a few small things and a couple changes of clothes, figuring if he was accepted he wouldn't be returning, and threw them in his backpack. He slung it over his back and left his trailer.  
  
"Where are you off too?" Trowa asked, looking to have been coming to see him.  
  
"I was just going for a walk." Koji said.  
  
"You bag looks mighty full for walk." Trowa commented.  
  
"I wanted to go to the park and read for a while. I'm bringing my jacket and a sweater incase it gets cold." He said. "It's not a problem is it Uncle Trowa?"  
  
"Just be back before morning this time, Koji." He said. "You're mother was very worried about you last time."  
  
"I fell asleep." He said with a shrug. "I'll try not to do that this time."  
  
"See you later then, Koji." Trowa said heading back for the main tent.  
  
"Good-bye, Uncle Trowa." Koji said and walked off. He headed straight for the space port.  
  
"Can I help you kid?" The lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said. "I need a one way ticket to L1 please."  
  
"Isle or window." She asked.  
  
"Window please." He said. She smiled at him and handed him a ticket. He paid for it and took the ticket.  
  
"The shuttle leaves in 15 minutes." She said.  
  
"Thank you." He said and walked off. Koji was soon on his way to L1. After a long trip he arrived at L1 and got off the shuttle. He looked around unsure of who he was looking for.

Any Japanese words or phrases are translated below:

Onna = Woman.

Urusai = Be quiet, be silence, shut up.

Yamero = Rough non-polite form of "Stop". Polite way to say it is "Yamete."


	3. Endless Revolution Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shinotenshi own the g-boys. If we did things would be very different and Relena wouldn't be around. ^_^ Also any original characters where created by us and are owned by us. Don't steal them!

Author's notes: Anything that is written in between these quotes ' ' is either said through the Zero System or telepathically.

Shadow arrived back at the base and had Donovan take Alex to a room where he could sleep off the sedative he was given. Shadow then went up to check on a few things, when someone came up to her and said, "We got a call a short time ago that some kid wants to join Nemesis. He's on Earth at the moment, but he said he'd come up to meet you or Donovan."  
  
Shadow looked at him and said, "Where was he told to go?"  
  
"We told him to go to the L1 spaceport and that either you or Donovan would meet him there. We figured that L2 would be off limits after what happened today." He replied.  
  
Shadow nodded and said, "I will see to this. In the meantime, Donovan is in charge. Make sure everyone knows."  
  
He nodded and took off. Shadow then went after Donovan. She found him just outside the door where he had placed Alex. He locked the door and stood up straight as she came up to him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I've got to go to L1. Apparently we have someone that wants to join Nemesis. The kid's coming up from Earth." Shadow said.  
  
He nodded and said, "Let me guess. I'm in charge until you get back."  
  
Shadow nodded and said, "Yup. Try and stay out of trouble this time, Donovan. Plus keep an eye on Alexander. That sedative should keep him out for awhile, but we don't need him getting away."  
  
Donovan nodded and said, "I'll stay out of trouble and I'll keep an eye on our friend, Shadow. Everything will be fine until you get back."  
  
Shadow nodded and went down to one of the secondary hanger bays and took a smaller shuttle to L1. She docked at the spaceport on L1 and went into the terminal. She looked around and saw a boy that was slightly younger then herself looking around. She walked over to him and said, "Koji Bloom?"   
  
Koji nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He said, slightly nervous.  
  
She smiled and said, "You don't have to be nervous around me. Please follow me."  
  
Shadow then turned and headed back towards the shuttle, that she had brought to L1.   
  
Koji nodded and followed Shadow.   
  
Shadow got far enough away from the spaceport and said, "Why do you want to join Nemesis?" She continued walking and reached the shuttle. She then stopped by the door of the shuttle and waited for Koji.   
  
"I hate the government." Koji said. "I'd really prefer not to say more than that."  
  
"I see. You are like quite a few of the members of Nemesis. They hate the government for various reasons. What skills do you have that would help our cause?" Shadow said.   
  
"I was raised with the circus. I have incredible balance and numerous acrobatic skills." He said.  
  
"Any good with any weapons?" Shadow asked.   
  
Koji nodded. "I have some experience with a hand gun. I'm rather good at archery but I'm best at throwing daggers, though I'm not sure if that'd be of much use." He said.  
  
Shadow smirked and said, "You'd be surprised at how often a knife or dagger will come in handy. Or a sword, but most know better then to irritate me that much. We could always use someone with your skills. How would you like to learn how to pilot a mobile suit or a Gundam to be specific?"   
  
"A gundam?" Koji repeated slightly shocked that he'd be offered that sort of training. He smiled. "That'd be great."  
  
Shadow smiled and said, "Yes, a Gundam. Despite what people actually know about Nemesis, we have four Gundams and have been looking for two pilots. I think you have the potential to be an excellent pilot."   
  
"I'm honored." Koji said. "Thank you."  
  
Shadow shook her head and said, "No need to thank me. I know someone that has the potential to be a pilot when I meet them. I am one of the gundam pilots for Nemesis."   
  
She turned, walked up the steps into the shuttle and turned around to look at Koji.   
  
"I will take you to the headquarters for Nemesis. As long as you are going to be a gundam pilot, you will be living there. Do you have any questions for me?" she said.   
  
"Yes I do." He said. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Shadow. I am the leader of Nemesis." she replied.   
  
"You? You're Shadow?" Koji said highly surprised. "But you're not much older than me."  
  
"Yes, I am Shadow and no, I'm not much older then you. I'm 17 and I created Nemesis when I was barely 13. I get that reaction quite often from new members." Shadow replied with an amused expression on her face.   
  
"Wow." Koji said, impressed that at 13 she could get people to follow her. He could barely get anyone to even take him seriously. "You must really be something."  
  
"I know what I'm doing and how to accomplish it. I was trained to fight and pilot. I'm not the average leader that most of these organizations have. I've had to prove myself countless times to the people in Nemesis and I refuse to fail." Shadow said.   
  
Koji smiled at her with admiration. He bowed to her. "I'm honored to be allowed to follow you."  
  
Shadow smiled and said, "I am honored that someone with your skills has decided to join Nemesis. I will be teaching you how to pilot a gundam, but for the moment let's get back to the base. That way you can look around and you can meet my second in command." She stepped   
out of the doorway, so he could enter the shuttle.   
  
Koji nodded and entered the shuttle.  
  
Shadow closed the door behind him and walked up into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's chair. She then buckled in and motioned for Koji to take the co-pilot's seat. Shadow then waited for clearance so the shuttle could take off.   
  
Koji sat down. He looked around the shuttle curiously. He'd never been in the cockpit of a shuttle before.  
  
Shadow received clearance to leave and she then powered the shuttle up and took off into space. She got far enough away from L1 and then flipped a switch on the controls. She then input the coordinates, activated the autopilot and leaned back. She looked at Koji and said, "Never been in a cockpit of a shuttle before?"   
  
He shook his head. "Mom always made me do my studies when we traveled from town to town, colony to colony." He said. "I was never allowed to go see the pilot. She said learning math and science was more important."  
  
Shadow looked forward and said, "I see. Math and Science is important to learn, but it's not everything a person has to learn. There are many things in this world that can be learned. Some not as desirable as others. I should know."   
  
Koji nodded. "I'm a little nervous about all of this, even though you said not to be." He admitted. "I've never gone anywhere without my mom or uncle Trowa. But I'm sure this is the right decision."   
  
Shadow smiled faintly and said, "As long as it is your choice and not someone else's. It's hard to leave the only family you have, but sometimes a decision like that must be made. Don't worry too much. If you want to talk about something, myself or Donovan will be around. Until you feel comfortable, you can come to either of us with anything."   
  
Koji smiled. "Thank you, Miss Shadow." He said. "I appreciate that."   
  
Shadow chuckled and said, "Do me one favor. Just call me Shadow."   
  
"Yes, Mi... erm.. Shadow." He said.   
  
Shadow just shook her head and said, "We've arrived."   
  
The view in the shuttle showed nothing but the void of space around them.   
  
Koji looked around. "Here? But... there's nothing here?" He said.   
  
Shadow smirked and said, "Nothing is ever as it appears to be. Just keep watching."   
  
Koji nodded, looking rather confused.   
  
Shadow leaned forward and thumbed open a com channel and said, "Permission to dock in shuttle bay two."  
  
"Hey Shadow. Bout time you got back. You're always cleared to land." a voice replied.  
  
Shadow shook her head and said, "Coming in now."  
  
She took a hold of the controls and turned off the autopilot. The base then appeared before them in the void of space. It was set on and inside of a fairly large asteroid.   
  
"That is our destination." Shadow said.   
  
"Wow." Koji said. "That's so cool."  
  
She smiled and then piloted the shuttle into the bay and set it down. Shadow powered down the shuttle and unbuckled. She walked back to the door, opened it and walked out into the hanger bay. Before she had time to do anything a voice said, "Back so soon?"  
  
She turned around and said, "Sorry to disappoint you Donovan."   
  
Koji followed Shadow out of the shuttle.  
  
Donovan looked at Koji and said, "Hi. My name's Donovan Cunningham. I'm second in command behind our great leader here."   
  
Koji bowed politely. "My name is Koji Bloom. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."   
  
Donovan laughed and said, "No need to get formal with me. Just call me Donovan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Koji."  
  
Shadow looked at Donovan and said, "Would you show him to a room? I've got a few things to do."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shadow then said, "I'll see you around, Koji." She then took off and headed out of the hanger bay leaving Koji with Donovan.   
  
"Bye Shadow." He said. He looked to Donovan and smiled. This was really exciting.   
  
Donovan looked at Koji and said, "I'll show you to your room. Feel free to explore. This place is fairly big, but it's easy to find your way around."  
  
Donovan then headed out of the shuttle bay and down a hallway.   
  
Koji cheerfully followed with child like exuberance, looking around and memorizing where everything is.  
  
Donovan looked at Koji and smiled. He continued walking, but he said, "What do you think of everything so far?"   
  
"Everything's amazing." He said. "Utterly amazing!"  
  
He smiled and soon stopped infront of a door. He turned to Koji and said, "This will be your room. Shadow told me that you would be piloting one of the other two gundams we have. I'm the only other trained gundam pilot in Nemesis. I pilot Doomslayer and Shadow pilots Death Star. I don't know which gundam she'll give you."   
  
Koji smiled at the thought of being a pilot. "What's it like? Piloting a gundam, that is." He asked.  
  
Donovan shrugged and said, "It's a great feeling to me. I enjoy piloting and fighting with Doomslayer. Literally, he never listens to me."   
  
He stopped for a moment before he continued a bit more soberly, "To Shadow it's more of a fight to live. She does enjoy piloting, but she's worked so hard to get this far. I'll tell you this now, because you'll find out sooner or later. Shadow has a suicidal streak. She doesn't care about her own life. Death Star has managed to keep her from getting killed, but god only knows when she won't be able to."   
  
Koji looked slightly confused. "The gundams... you talk like they're alive." He said.  
  
"Oh yes, that. To both myself and Shadow they are. We pilot our gundams through the Zero System. We can talk to them like they are alive." Donovan said.   
  
"Oh." Koji said. "My uncle Trowa always told me that the Zero system was dangerous."  
  
"It is if you don't know what you are doing. It takes more training to pilot a gundam with the Zero System then it does to pilot a gundam without the system. You have to have a lot of mental control and focus to pilot with the system." Donovan replied.   
  
"Oh, Okay." Koji said. "Will I be using the Zero system someday?" He asked out of curiosity.  
  
"That I couldn't tell you. You'll have to take that up with Shadow." Donovan said.   
  
Koji smiled in a child like way. "Okay." He said.  
  
"Now, I must be going. I trust you'll be fine on your own. As I said before, feel free to explore. I've got to go see what Shadow's got planned next." Donovan said as he turned to walk away.   
  
"Bye, Donovan." Koji said. He looked about his new room for a while then started to explore to get a feel for the place.  


After leaving Koji, Donovan wandered around the base looking for Shadow. He frowned slightly and asked one of techs in the shuttle bay, if they knew where Shadow was. The tech nodded and told him that he had seen her heading for her room. Donovan nodded and headed in that direction. Of all the places he had checked, he had forgotten to check her room. Donovan walked up to her door and knocked.  
  
Shadow looked up from the computer screen and said, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Donovan."  
  
"The door's open. Come on in." Shadow replied.  
  
Donovan opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and looked over at Shadow, who was sitting at her computer. She turned and looked at him and said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Donovan shook his head and said, "Depends. Where you expecting him to show up?"  
  
She sighed and said, "No, I wasn't. I never expected Koji to show up, but I couldn't just deny him the chance to join. Although Trowa and Catherine will most likely want my head when they find out where he is."  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Donovan, stop it. You know I don't have much of a choice right now. I never actually expected Nemesis to grow as big as it did, but I won't abandon it. I don't want to abandon my family either, but that is a choice I may have to make sooner then I originally thought I would." Shadow said.  
  
Donovan looked at her and said, "I doubt your family will be too happy when they find out. After all, you are trying to destroy the peace your parents worked so hard for."  
  
She sighed and said softly, "I know. God knows I do. That is something I don't have to be reminded of."  
  
Donovan sighed and walked over to the window that looked out in space. He stood there for a moment and said, "When will you be leaving?"  
  
"I was planning on leaving after Alex wakes up. Destiny's going to be pissed when I catch up to her again."  
  
Donovan winced and said, "That's an understatement, Angel. She's going to want to strangle you. After all you always disappear on her when Nemesis attacks."  
  
She looked up at him as the mention of her other name and said, "Why did you call me that?"  
  
He looked at her and said, "That is your name. Whether or not anyone knows it. Or is that just a code name as well?"  
  
Shadow glared at him and said, "I don't have a real name and you know it."  
  
Donovan shrugged and said, "Gomen. I didn't mean to upset you, Shadow."  
  
"It's okay, but you are right about Destiny. She's probably on her way or at L2 already. I'll have to get moving as soon as I talk to Alex." Shadow said.  
  
Donovan nodded and said, "What's next on the agenda? Have you decided whether to go after Relena next?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "I'm not sending Nemesis after Relena, yet anyway. She may be the figurehead of peace, but I don't want to take her down yet. We need to focus on getting the government in a bigger uproar. If we take down Relena and the government is still in complete control, they will still be able to help calm the people down."  
  
"I see what you mean. Get the people to lose confidence in the governing body and the people that are supposed to protect them and when Relena is taken out of the picture, total and utter chaos will rule. So how do we do that?" Donovan asked.  
  
"The Preventers." Shadow said.  
  
Donovan looked at her in surprise and said, "The Preventers? You're honestly going to take them on? I thought you were going to avoid getting in a conflict with them."  
  
"I can't avoid it forever. I've already revealed myself to Cai and Akani. The others will find out soon enough. The Preventers are there to protect the peace and stop any organizations from destroying that. I think it's time to step up the scale to more concentrated attacks, rather then just seemingly random attacks." Shadow said.  
  
Donovan nodded and said, "Are we going to stay in space or go down to Earth?"  
  
"Stay in space. We can't go to their headquarters yet. That would be suicidal. We start taking out some of the smaller bases in space and throw them into chaos. Besides I've got a couple pilots to train and it'll be easier in space to do that." Shadow replied.  
  
He nodded again and said, "Alright. I agree with that. Which base are we going to hit first or can I take a guess at which one?"  
  
She looked at him and said, "Which one?"  
  
"The HQ on L2."  
  
Shadow smirked and said, "Am I that obvious?"  
  
"No, but for some odd reason, you seem to like irritating your sister to death." Donovan said.  
  
"To true. She's just so easy to upset and it's fun to see how long it takes before she gets mad beyond belief." Shadow replied.  
  
Donovan rolled his eyes and said, "What kind of run this time?"  
  
Shadow smirked and didn't say anything. Donovan looked at her and began to grin.  
  
"You mean, we are finally going to reveal the Gundams?"  
  
Shadow smiled and said, "Yes, I believe it's time we did. They need to have a better idea of what they are up against and this is the perfect time to bring Doomslayer and Death Star out."  
  
"Bout damn time." Donovan grumbled.  
  
"Yes, it is. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got finish up looking through this data." Shadow said.  
  
Donovan did his best to look hurt, but it was ruined by the grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know when I'm not wanted." he said as he walked over to the door.  
  
Shadow rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. Donovan opened the door and went to walk through. He paused for a moment before he said, "Just be careful."  
  
She looked up, but Donovan had already left her room. Shadow frowned and thought to herself, 'What did he mean by that?'


	4. Endless Revolution Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shinotenshi own the g-boys. If we did things would be very different and Relena wouldn't be around. ^_^ Also any original characters where created by us and are owned by us. Don't steal them!

Author's notes: Anything that is written in between these quotes ' ' is either said through the Zero System or telepathically.

Phoenix flew through space towards L2. The pilot had one of the monitors tuned into a TV station that was coming from L2 and was listening to the reports on the explosions. She was also thinking about how she was going to strangle her partner when she found her. Destiny was fuming over the fact that somehow she had managed to lose track of Angel and now that Nemesis had attacked, Angel was nowhere to be found. She set the coordinates to HQ, where she knew Heero and Duo would most likely be. Maybe they knew where their errant daughter was.

When she got close enough to L2, Destiny thumbed open a com channel to HQ and said, "This is Destiny, pilot of the Gundam Phoenix. Permission to dock in the hanger bay." 

"Hey, Destiny." Kazu's voice rang over the channel. "Permission granted, oh lovely one."

"Shut up, Kazu." came the irritated response.

"Yeah okay." He said. The hangerbay door opened as she approached.

"Dare I ask what's wrong? Or will that get me shot?" He asked.

As Destiny brought Phoenix into the hangerbay she said, "It won't get you shot, but I'm going to strangle your sister."

Kazu, his headset still on, walked into the hangerbay to greet her. "What did she do this time?" He asked.

Destiny opened the cockpit door and climbed down. She looked at him and said, "She's disappeared on me and I haven't got a clue where she's at."

"Oh, yeah that sucks. She's not here." He said. "Haven't seen her in some time."

Destiny sighed and said, "Great. Are Duo and Heero here? Maybe they'll have an idea where their errant daughter is."

Kazu nodded and pointed over by Soul Reaver. "Right over there." He said.

"Thanks Kazu." Destiny said as she walked over to Soul Reaver.

Duo looked up as Destiny approached. "Hey, Destiny. What can we help you with?" He asked.

She looked at him and said, "I hope you can help, but I have my doubts. Do you have any idea where your daughter is? Thought once I find her, I'm going to kill her."

He looked to Heero who shrugged then looked back to Destiny. "We haven't seen her." He said.

Destiny sighed and said, "Thanks away. She vanished on me two days ago and she was supposed to come here with me. I figured she would be back, but she didn't come back. Now after hearing about the attack by Nemesis, I figured she might be here. Something doesn't seem right about all this though."

Heero shook his head. "That's unusual." He said. "Is she responding to com calls?"

She shook her head and said, "No. I can't even get a response out of Shadow Starfire and I've always been able to get something from her. Usually an automatic response, but a response all the same."

Duo started looking worried. He looked to Heero. Heero looked back calmly. "She lives. Calm down." Heero said. "Kazu, keep trying to contact Angel." He called to his son. Kazu nodded and ran off. "She'll show up eventually, I'm sure."

Destiny frowned and said, "I don't know about that anymore. She's always gone when I could use her help. Angel's hardly around anymore and she never tells me where she had been or what she had been doing. She has always told me, but now it's almost like I don't matter anymore."

Duo stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that's not the case." He said. "We just need to find out her side of things."

She snorted and said, "Good luck getting her to talk. It's like talking to a brick wall. She doesn't talk much anymore."

"We'll try." Duo said.

Destiny shrugged and said, "Anyway, what happened today? I've only heard a little bit from watching the TV channels." 

"Nemesis set off explosions all through the city and kidnapped one of Akani's classmates." Duo said.

She gave him a puzzled look and said, "Why would they take one of her classmates? Do you know if there was any specific reason for the explosions?" 

"We're not sure about the explosions, but they took the boy because he's a chemical expert." Heero said. "We just sent Akani and Cai off to investigate a connection between the explosions."

Destiny stared at the two of them and said, "A chemical expert? Great, just what Nemesis needs. Let me guess. Nobody was seen around the explosions this time either." 

"Actually, the kids say they've met Shadow and her second." Duo said.

She did stare at them in shock this time.

"They've met Shadow and her second in command? Wait a minute, her? What exactly did they find out?" 

"She's about your age, and rather attractive according to Cai." Duo said. "Akani said she was a complete bitch. Other than that there wasn't much they found out." 

Destiny couldn't help it. She started laughing at what Duo had said. She managed to calm down a bit and said, "I'm going to have to bug Cai about that. As for Akani, Shadow must have done or said something to make her extremely angry."

She then frowned and said, "I would have never figured that she was around our age though. It always seemed like she had too much experience in terrorist activities to be around our age." 

"You'd be surprised what a child can do if raised to be that way." Heero said. "I was younger than that when I started working alone."

Destiny nodded and said, "Yeah. You're right. Angel's a very good example of that. I don't think Akani and Cai will find out much about the explosions. They've been just random explosions. It seems to me as if Shadow might be leading up to something bigger then just getting attention." 

At that point Cai entered, followed by Akani. Akani smiled cheerfully at Destiny, with a hint of sadness. "Hey." Cai said. "Well we found only a couple correlation's. The one bomb was just so what's his face could get away from Akani, but one of them was set off where Alex's mom worked." He said. 

"The one appeared to be random and the last was to erase evidence at Alex's house." Akani said.

Destiny nodded to the two of them and said, "Well that about confirms what I just said. Shadow is leading up to something bigger then just random explosions. It seems as though, she's finally got what she's been after. I just wish I had a better idea of what she might be planning. Now is when I wish Angel was here. She might be able to fit the pieces together better then I can." 

"Well, we'll just have to work with that we have." Duo said. 

Kazu peeked in the door. "I'm getting nothing, you know." He said. 

"Keep trying." Heero said. With that Kazu disappeared again.

Destiny frowned and practically growled, "I'm going to kill her, that's all there is to it."

She looked up at Heero and said, "Would you please try and find your daughter, so I can strangle her?" 

Heero closed his eyes and focused on contacting Angel. 'Angel. Can you hear me?'

Back in the base, Shadow practically jumped as she heard Heero's voice in her head. She growled something about interfering partners under her breath and replied mentally to Heero.

'She's pissed at me, isn't she?' 

'Very.' Heero replied. 'Are you alright? Was there a problem or something?'

'I'm just peachy. Everybody can't seem to get through their head, that maybe nothing is wrong. What the hell happened to make you try and contact me?' Shadow replied in a rather dark mental tone.

As she responded Shadow changed her appearance back to Angel's and made some slight adjustments in what she was wearing. She had a feeling that she was going to have to put in a rather abrupt appearance to shut everyone up. 

Heero made a mental shrug. 'It could be that you told Destiny that you'd come here with her then you ran off. And that you haven't been answering com calls.' Heero replied, ignoring her upset tone. 'It's unusual for you. Can you blame us for being worried?'

'How the hell would any of you know if that was unusual or not for me? None of you know me that well.' Angel replied. 

'Unusual, as in you've never done it to us.' He replied. 'I didn't contact you to upset you, Angel. I'm simply trying to hear your side of this. Do try to calm down.'

Angel laughed bitterly to herself before she vanished and reappeared in the hangerbay with the others. She glared at the assembled group and said in a rather dark tone, "You called and I came. What do you want?"

Destiny just flinched at Angel's tone and looked at her not saying anything. 

Heero opened his eyes and frowned slightly. Duo smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're okay." He said. "Destiny wanted to talk to you."

Angel shrugged and said sarcastically, "And yet, she's terrified of me right now."

Destiny narrowed her eyes and looked into Angel's eyes. Her eyes widened at what she saw and she tried to take a step back, forgetting that Duo and Heero were both standing behind her. Angel's eyes where perfectly clear. They have always been red when she's angry, but now there wasn't an ounce of color in them. 

Heero stood. "Well?" He said. 

Angel looked at him and said, "Well what?" 

"We've obviously done something to offend you." He said. "Are you going to tell us what we did, or are you just going to continue to punish us for caring about you?" 

Angel turned around and mentally fought with herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and dug her nails into her arms, leaving red marks. She didn't say anything to answer Heero's question. 

Heero narrowed his eyes at her slightly. Kazu, hearing people talking peeked into the hanger bay and spotted Angel. He waved to her. "Hey Angel. Glad to... see... you." His voice trailed off seeing everyone looked upset. Heero turned without changing his expression. Kazu sweatdropped. "Oops... Bad time... I'll come back later." He said with a timid tone. "Uh... bye sis." He ducked back out of the hangerbay. 

Angel didn't acknowledge Kazu's presence. She looked up and took several steps forward and said, "I have no reason to be here." 

"Hmph. Then why are you here?" Heero said emotionlessly and started walking off. 'Go if you want.' he said to her through his mind. 'But we do love you.' 

'nakitai gurai ni anata dake ga itoshiki.' He added before he was out of the door.

Angel froze after hearing that and looked in the direction of where Heero had went. She reached out with one arm as if she was going to try and stop him, but then her arm just dropped to her side. She stood there not moving or saying anything.

Back at the base Donovan was looking into some data when Shadow Starfire said, 'Donovan, Angel is losing control of herself. Shadow's bound to show up if you don't do something!'

Donovan cursed under his breath and ran to her room. He opened the door and went inside only to find her room empty. 

'Where is she Shadow?' he said.

'Angel teleported to the others. Heero was trying to find her.' Shadow replied.

Donovan closed his eyes and concentrated, 'Angel, come on. Get a hold of yourself. You have to get control back or you'll destroy everything you've worked so hard for.'

Angel didn't respond to Donovan but she was jerked out of her thoughts. She took a sudden step back and stood there shaking slightly. 

Duo stepped forward and placed his hand on Angel's shoulder, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He'd been shocked to hear Heero say that. He didn't know what was wrong with Angel, but he was determined to be there for her if she wanted him to be, even if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

Akani and Cai exchanged glances. They didn't know what to do... or if they should do anything at all.

Angel felt Duo put his hand on her shoulder and suddenly everything came back to her. She realized what had been happening and she reached up and touched her face. She was crying, something she never does. She looked at Duo, before she suddenly took off running after Heero.

Duo stared at her in shock at seeing her cry. He reached out his hand to her as she ran off but made no real attempt to stop her. "Angel..." He said softly.

Angel ran past Kazu and finally found Heero walking towards his room. She was still crying but she managed to say, "Wait, please." 

Heero stopped and looked back at her. The struggle he was having with his emotions was clear in his eyes. He was fighting to keep them emotionless, though he was losing it this time. Going from pained to nothing then pained again. That stopped immediately when he saw her tears. He stepped towards her and wiped away a tear before wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

Angel wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She was crying harder then she had been and she managed to say softly, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." 

Heero held her tighter. "Please don't cry." he said softly. "I know you didn't." He ran his hand over her hair. "I just don't want to lose you. I love you, musume-chan."

At Heero's words Angel tried to stop crying, but she now felt guilty at what she was doing. She was betraying the trust her parents had in her, but she couldn't tell them. She continued crying lightly but she said softly, "I love you, dad. I always will." 

Heero placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He'd waited so long to hear her say that. It melted any pain left away. He simply held her, wondering if she needed this cry to help her feel better and handle whatever was bothering her.

Angel slowly managed to stop crying and she looked up at Heero and gave him a weak smile and said, "I must look like a wreck. I feel a little better though. Thank you." 

Heero smiled a rare soft smile and wiped away what was left of the tears from her cheeks. "You look fine." he said in a fatherly tone. "You're welcome. Thank you for coming for me."

Angel smiled and said, "I haven't been meaning to avoid any of you. I think I need to go apologize to Destiny though. I never meant to scare her or abandon her." 

Heero nodded. "I think that's a good idea." He said.

Angel nodded and pulled out of Heero's hug and said, "Are you going to come back with me?" 

He nodded. "If you want me to I will." He said.

She looked at him and grinned.

"Well, then let's go." Angel said acting almost child like. 

Heero laughed slightly and followed, though he let his smile fade before he got near the hangerbay. That smile wasn't for them. Though he didn't completely return to his emotionless facade. He still looked happy. 

Duo, Akani, and Cai watch them return with a look of concern. They all wondered if everything was okay.

Angel walked into the hangerbay and had managed to calm down some, but she still looked fairly happy. She walked over to Destiny and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I never meant to take off on you or scare you. A lot of things have been happening and I guess it just gets to me after awhile."

Destiny looked at her and smiled, before she smacked Angel upside the head. Angel rubbed her head and looked sheepishly at Destiny.

"You're my best friend and my partner. I will always be there for you. I forgive you, Angel." 

Duo smiled, satisfied that whatever Heero did it had made Angel feel better. Akani tried hard not to giggle. Cai elbowed her in the ribs to help her not laugh... which worked but got him glared at. He looked away innocently.

Angel looked at them and said, "Before I get back to what I was doing. What did happen today?" 

Akani looked at her sister. "Nemesis attacked today." Akani said. "They came killed a bunch of people with some bombs and that bitch Shadow kidnapped Alex."

Angel winced slightly at Akani's words and said, "Ouch. You mean you actually saw Shadow? Who's Alex?" 

"Yes we did. She came and taunted us for a while." Cai said calmly. "Alex is chemical expert from our school. Akani decided to befriend him today shortly before Nemesis attacked. He refused her help. She blames herself for Alex's abduction..." At that point Akani brought her heel down hard in the middle of Cai's foot, ending his explanation. 

"Thank you Cai. That's quite enough." Akani growled.

Angel shook her head and said, "I'll see what I can dig up for ya. It sounds like Shadow is up to something, other then the usual random attacks. Since she now has Alex, Shadow has a chemical expert in her hands and that could spell disaster." 

Akani nodded. "Not to mention we don't know what they'll do to Alex. She said he won't be in his right mind." Akani said. "If something happens to him I'll never forgive myself." She mumbled softly.

"I don't think she would do much to him Akani. Especially if she wants to use his skills." Angel said to her sister. 

Akani nodded but looked like she didn't quite believe that. That look disappeared when a hand smacked her upside the head. "Stop pouting." Cai said.

"I'm not pouting." She growled.

"You are too, now stop it." Cai said. Akani frowned and silently glared at Cai.

Angel snickered and said, "Like I said. I'll see what I can dig up. In the meantime, I've still got a few things to finish. I don't know when I'll be back, but it hopefully won't be to long." 

"We appreciate that Angel." Akani said.

"We'll be looking forward to your return." Duo said. Heero nodded. Kazu peeked in.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" He asked.

Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Kazu. It's safe to come in. I was just getting ready to leave." 

Kazu entered. "So soon?" He said. "But you just got here."

"Yes, well. I've got a few things to do yet. Not to mention I've got to go get Shadow Starfire. It's kinda hard to teleport a gundam." she said looking at her brother. 

"Well yeah, you got me there." He said with a smile. "Well, take care then sis."

"You stay out of trouble yourself." she said.

Angel walked a short distance away and turned around to face everyone again. She looked at Destiny and said, "You have my permission to hit him if he doesn't leave you alone while you're here."

Destiny smirked and Angel laughed. 

"Hey, now." Kazu said. "You're such a killjoy, shimai-chan."

Angel smirked and walked over to Kazu. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said sweetly, "I hate to break it ya, but that's what little sisters are for. They are supposed to bug the living daylights out of their older siblings. And I've got a lot of time to make up for." 

Kazu smiled at his sister. "Yeah, well, I love you anyway, sis."

Angel smiled and said, "I love you too, Kazu. Is there anything else I should know about before I disappear on everyone?" 

"No I think that was about everything." Cai said. "Comeback when you can't stay so long." He added jokingly.

Angel rolled her eyes and stepped back away from Kazu and said, "Keep it up Cai. Just keep it up."

She then said, "Later everyone." Angel then vanished from the hanger bay. 

Cai smiled at her reaction, laughing slightly. "Well she seemed to be in a much better mood than when she got here." He said.

Destiny nodded but said, "I still think something is bugging her though." 

The others nodded. "I just wish she'd talk to us about it." Duo said.

Destiny snorted and said, "Talk? Her? Forget it.Think about it. Have you ever seen her act anything like you, Duo? Angel acts so much like Heero, it's creepy at times. No offense Heero, but she does. This isn't Angel, no matter what happens. She never acts like this." 

"I'd say it was unusual for her but I've already been yelled at today for saying that." Heero said.

"Yeah, well. We aren't going to yell at you for that because I think it's safe to say that is something we all can agree on." Destiny said.

Duo nodded. "But it was good to see her smile." He said.

Destiny smiled faintly and said, "It's been a long time since I've actually seen her smile. Unlike the rest of you, I know what she was like before her training and I can't help but wonder what she would have been like had she grown up fairly normal."

She paused a moment before she laughed and said, "When she was growing up, her favorite past time was to torment the scientists and anyone foolish enough to fall for her innocent personality. She was one of the best pranksters that I've ever known. Angel was one of the most cheerful and easygoing people I have ever met. Hard to see her that way, isn't it?" 

"She doesn't get that from me." Heero said. "What happened to her? Why is she now so like me that I worry about her?"

Destiny smiled sadly and said, "The Zero System hit her like ton of bricks. She managed to control it and keep her personality the way it had been. But then the training began. Her first mission scared her to death. She couldn't handle the pain induced by the training or the killing. On her first mission, something went wrong and many innocent people got killed as a result. They started punishing her severely when she messed up." 

"I see. Thank you, Destiny." He said.

Destiny shrugged and said, "You're more then welcome. I have one question for you though. Did you ever wonder why she looks nothing like either of you?" 

Heero and Duo exchanged glances. "No." They both said in unison.

Cai laughed a bit. "I've wondered." Akani said

"An explosion that nearly cost her life. She absorbed too much energy and couldn't get rid of it fast enough. She managed to survive, but it changed her appearance to what it is now. Originally Angel had dark blue/dark violet eyes and her hair was an amazing color. It was long honey colored with dark brown, chestnut and reddish highlights. Angel definately took after both of you with her looks." Destiny said. 

"Sounds like she was quite the looker." Cai said. "I mean, not that she isn't now but... um.." Kazu gave him a glare for talking like that about his sister. "Yeah, open mouth insert foot." He mumbled.

Destiny snickered and said, "That's one way to put it. Alexandria Lynn Maxwell would have been very attractive according most people's opinions." 

Cai smirked and looked at Kazu. "See, she agrees with me." He said. Kazu narrowed his eyes at Cai. When Cai turned back to the others he punched Cai none to gently in the back of the head. 

Duo smiled. "So she took my last name?" He asked.

"She didn't get much choice. One of the scientists working on the project gave that name to her. At the time, they only knew who one of her parents were and that was you Duo. It's her real name, but she doesn't remember it. The scientist didn't think it was right for her not to have a rightful name, so she gave her one. One thing you did learn when she did remember that name was that, you never ever called her Alexandria. That was a surefire way to get hurt." Destiny winced slightly as she finished what she was saying. 

"Noted." Duo said with a smirk. Akani meanwhile was breaking up a fist fight that had broken out between Kazu and Cai.

Destiny looked at them and said, "What are they fighting about now?" 

Cai smiled at her while having Kazu in a headlock. "Nothing." He said innocently before Kazu pulled out of the headlock and tackled him. Akani continued, in vain, to try to break them up.

Destiny glared at Cai and said, "I don't believe you."

She then smiled a rather sadistic smile and said, "You know. I could always get Angel to come back. I'm sure she'd love to see the two of you fighting." 

Kazu hit Cai hard and smiled up at Destiny. "Ignore us... male bonding and all that junk or something." He said before getting thrown by Cai. 

"I swear, I'm going to knock you both senseless if you don't cut it out!" Akani growled.

Destiny snickered and said, "They both have to have sense first Akani. They're guys, what more do you expect from them." 

"That was harsh, Destiny." Kazu said looking up, leaving himself open for the sucker punch from Cai.

Akani glared at them. Her eyes flashed green and the boys slammed into a wall. She folded her arms over her chest. Cai, used to this by now, jumped back to his feet and walked back over as if nothing had happened, content to end the fight there. It took Kazu a bit longer to recover but came back over peacefully. 

Destiny shrugged and said, "And your point is Kazu?" 

"What did I ever do to you, Destiny-chan." He said.

"Let's not get into that." Destiny said before she mumbled under her breath, "Why me?" 

"You know you love me." He said with a smirk.

Destiny narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Like hell I do!" 

"Metaphorically speaking." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Kazu." Destiny grumbled. 

"Anything for you, hun." He said smiling brightly.

Destiny looked at him with an unholy gleam in her eyes and said, "I have one word for you, Kazu.....Run. Cause I'm gonna kill you." 

Kazu laughed nervously taking a step back. "You're just kidding... right?" 

"Now why would I do that?" Destiny said taking several steps towards him. 

Kazu stepped back again, fearfully. "Um... I'll just go now." He said taking another step back. "It's time for me to get back to my post anyway." He said and ran (literally) off.

As soon as Kazu was out of sight, she started laughing and managed to say, "That went better then I thought it would."

Akani giggled softly. Heero shook his head but smiled. "Destiny, please stop scaring my son." He said. Duo laughed.  
  
"You're a bit late on that request, Heero." He said. Heero shrugged.  
  
"You're point?" Heero asked.  
  
Destiny just snickered and said, "But he's so much fun to scare. Like I would actually try to hurt him."  
  
"He's paranoid cause I always follow through with my threats." Akani said smiling brightly.  
  
She smiled and said, "I know better. I'll have to deal with Angel later. She won't hurt you, but I'm another story."  
  
"Though Angel did give you permission to hurt him." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, well. This is Angel we're talking about. You really think I'd hurt him, even if she gave me permission?" Destiny replied.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Point made. Anyway, I should probably get going. I was going to go check out the sites of the explosions, just to see what I could find. I doubt I'll find anything, but I figured it couldn't hurt." Destiny said.  
  
"You're leaving now too?" Cai asked. "You girls come then leave before we ever get the chance to see you. Fine, I see how you are. Off with you then." He said waving his hand in a playfully dismissive manner. "Unless you want company... I'd be happy to go with you if you'd like."  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Cai. You know we both usually only show up when something's wrong. However, I would appreciate the company. Thank you."  
  
Cai smiled. "You know I'm always willing to offer my assistance to a lovely lady like yourself." He said. "Though you're the only one who ever excepts."  
  
Destiny mentally groaned and said sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder why Cai and keep it up and I'll personally pound you into the ground myself."  
  
Cai laughed slightly. "You know I'm just playing." He said.  
  
"Yes, I do. Now lead the way to the first stop on our tour, since I don't know where the explosions happened." Destiny said.  
  
Cai smiled and started out of the hangerbay.  
  
Destiny waved to the others as she followed Cai and said, "See ya all later."  
  
"B-bye." Akani said.  
  
"Later." Said Duo. Heero just gave a curt wave.

Any Japanese words or phrases are translated below:

Nakitai gurai ni anata dake ga itoshiki - Line from "Just Communication" by Two-mix.

Translation: You're so precious to me it almost brings me to tears.

Musume (-chan, -san, -sama) = Daughter

Shimai (-chan, -san, -sama) = Little sister.


	5. Endless Revolution Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Shinotenshi own the g-boys. If we did things would be very different and Relena wouldn't be around. ^_^ Also any original characters where created by us and are owned by us. Don't steal them!

Author's notes: Anything that is written in between these quotes ' ' is either said through the Zero System or telepathically.

Cai led the way to the first bombing site. "This is it." He said walking up to the police tape and pulling it up so Destiny could get under it without ducking.  
  
Destiny walked under the tape and walked over to the remains of the building. "Thanx Cai. God there wasn't much left was there?"

  
"Nope." Cai said going under the tape and following Destiny.  
  
"Do you have any idea what kind of explosives were used?" Destiny asked as she looked through the rubble.  
  
"Not yet." Cai said. "We sent some samples to the lab but they won't be back until late tonight or tomorrow."  
  
Destiny frowned and said, "This seems kinda familiar to me. It's like I've seen this before or something like it."  
  
"A lot of explosions look alike." Cai said. "Maybe someone use the same type of explosive in your past."  
  
Destiny continued to frown and said, "Maybe. Duo said that you met Shadow and her second in command. Can you tell me anything about either of them?"  
  
"Not much really." Cai said. "Shadow had long pale blonde hair that was pulled back, knee-length boots, black jeans, black vest laced up the front, bracers with dragons, Jade eyes and an enchanting voice. Um... I didn't pay much mind to the guy. I think he might have had blonde hair."  
  
Destiny snickered and said, "Duo was right. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on Shadow."  
  
"What?" Cai said looking defensive. "That's nonsense. She's the enemy."  
  
Destiny looked at him and said, "You should listen to yourself then. That's not exactly how it came across to me."  
  
Cai smirked. "Hey, just 'cause she's the enemy doesn't mean I find her ugly." He said. "Far from it actually."  
  
Destiny shook her head and laughed. "I honestly don't know about you sometimes. Between Angel and now Shadow, I'm beginning to think you're more like Kazu every time I see you."  
  
Cai frowned. "There's no need to get insulting. You're the one who brought it up. I don't torture girls like he does, but it doesn't mean I ignore them either."  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes and said, "I wasn't trying to be insulting this time Cai. But I do have a question for you. How do you feel about my partner? Kazu didn't seem to happy with you earlier."  
  
Cai turned quite red at them mention of Angel. "I like her a lot." He said with a sheepish smile. "Have for a while. Kazu hates the thought of me liking her, but I don't think he knows how much I really do like her."  
  
Destiny smiled and said, "I wondered. The two of you never could seem to get along very well, especially when the subject came around to his younger sister."  
  
Cai shrugged. "We get along most of the time. Of course, getting along involves beating each other to a bloody pulp, with the two of us."  
  
"So I noticed. You ever planning on telling Angel how you feel about her?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Eventually." He said. "I'm just... not sure how she feels. She's not an easy person to read you know. I'm a bit afraid she doesn't return the feelings."  
  
Destiny sighed and said, "You never know unless you take the chance. I honestly couldn't tell you. I used to be able to read her fairly well, but lately she's blocked me out more then she used to. She's changed slightly and I don't know why." Destiny then rubbed one of her hands over her heart and a small sign of discomfort flitted across her face.  
  
Cai stepped towards her looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Destiny looked at him a moment before she looked away and said, "I'm fine. I've been getting a lot of this lately. It bothers me as I can't figure out why exactly I keep having this pain."  
  
"I can take you to my mom and have her look you over." He offered.

  
Destiny gave him a weak smile and said, "Sorry Cai, but that wouldn't help any."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Like I said. I'll be fine. All I feel is physical discomfort or a little pain. It goes away, but it keeps coming back and that's what has me worried. Nobody knows, but I have a strange connection to Angel. The discomfort and pain I am feeling is coming from her." Destiny said softly.  
  
Cai looked a bit confused for a second about her connection with Angel but didn't dwell on it. Odder things have happened. "So Angel's hurt? We should go find her then." He said looking more concerned now that it was both of them in pain.  
  
Destiny laughed and said, "Angel's fine, physically and mentally anyway. Emotionally is a different story. When her emotions are running high, especially if something is bothering her. I can feel the emotional pain she is in. I've been getting a lot of that lately and she hasn't been telling me anything about it."  
  
"Oh." He said, still looking concerned, unsure what else to say.  
  
Destiny dropped her hand and said, "It's gone." Destiny then took several steps forward and turned around to face Cai. "I will tell you something that no one else knows and I want you to promise me that you won't mention any of this to the others. They are worried enough about Angel as it is." Destiny said.  
  
Cai nodded. "I promise." He said.  
  
"The explosion that changed Angel's appearance and almost cost her life. It almost cost my life as well. I didn't tell you everything about it. She released too much of the energy and couldn't draw it back in. So she went after the nearest source of energy and that was me. However, her powers reacted to latent powers that I have and rather then just taking the energy from me. The two of us combined into one person. Her name is Faith and she's extremely powerful. Both of us cease to exist when she appears. That is how I can feel Angel's emotions when they are extremely strong. Angel can call me to her if she so needs my help. That is one reason we are partners." Destiny explained.  
  
Cai listened silently. "Wow." He said. "I didn't know that sort of thing was possible... but of course I didn't know Akani could throw me into a wall just by thinking it until she did it."  
  
"Normally it wouldn't be possible, but something happened that caused it to happen. Even we haven't figured that out yet." Destiny said.

  
"Huh, wonder what it was." He said. "What ever it is, that's cool. It'd be a sight to see, I'm sure. But neither of you exist at all when you and her are Faith? What happens to you?"  
  
Destiny frowned and said, "Neither of us exist and when Faith does appear. She has both sets of our memories and Angel's personality is dominant. Or actually what Angel's personality should be like anyway. It's rather hard to explain. You will know who she is if she ever shows up. Faith definitely stands out in a crowd."  
  
"I see." Cai said. "Thank you for trusting me with this, Destiny. I'm honored"  
  
"You are welcome Cai. I know I can trust you with this." Destiny said giving him a smile. "Besides if you 'care' about Angel so much, I thought I should let you know."  
  
Cai blushed again and smiled at her. "Now you're just picking on me."  
  
Destiny smirked and said, "Yup and I will continue to. Now back to business. Do you know if Akani would know anything more about Shadow's second in command?"  
  
Cai shrugged. "Probably. She saw him twice. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't paying much attention to Akani either other than to keep her from getting us both killed."  
  
Destiny spotted something on the ground nearby and she said, "Would you contact her and see if she does?" Destiny then walked over to the small object and knelt down to take a closer look.  
  
Cai nodded and stepped off to the side and contacted Akani. "Ni-chan. You remember anything about that guy... the one with Shadow."  
  
"Unfortunately." came the reply. "Why?"  
  
"Destiny wants to know about him." He said. "Get down here."  
  
"Yeah fine." Akani replied and moments later she was behind Cai.  
  
Destiny didn't look up from where she was at and said in strangely calm tone. "What do you remember about him?"  
  
"He had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes." She said. "He was about 5'10"-ish"  
  
Destiny picked up the object and stood up. She then looked at Akani and said, "Do you know what his name is?"  
  
"Um... I think Shadow said his name was Donovan." Akani said.  
  
Destiny narrowed her eyes and proceeded to go on a rant, that didn't make much sense to anyone else. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to look at Akani and say, "Hangerbay. Now!"  
  
Akani jumped slightly and nodded. She placed her hand on Destiny and Cai's shoulders. Moments later they were in the hangerbay.  
  
Destiny growled under her breath and said in a loud enough voice to be heard, "We have a VERY serious problem!"   
  
Duo, Heero and Wufei, who had recently arrived, all looked up as Destiny spoke. "What's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
Destiny, who had yet to calm down, all but growled, "That miserable bastard is working for Nemesis. I know who Shadow's second in command is and it's not good."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Wufei said.  
  
Destiny stalked over to the nearest computer and pulled out a computer disk she always had on her. She placed it in the computer and typed in a few things. On the screen a file appeared and she enlarged it so they could see it. She stepped back and said, "Allow me to introduce, Donovan Cunningham. He's 18 and one the most sadistic people I know. He's a trained terrorist and loves to play with explosives. Donovan was also trained to be a Gundam Pilot, but he never actually received a Gundam as far as I know. The object I found at the first site, held an explosive that most people wouldn't recognize. It was created by Angel and Donovan. This thing can level a 30 story building with one explosive placed in the right spot."  
  
Akani looked at the picture on the screen. "Yup, that's him." She said. "It would be just like Nemesis to use something Angel helped make. They're such bastards."  
  
Destiny glared at the screen and said, "That probably isn't all they have used. Donovan has worked with Angel countless times while she was in training. I hate to say it, but they made a rather destructive pair. Angel has the knowledge to create almost anything and Donovan was always good at setting up the scheme, while she carried out the mission."  
  
"What are you saying?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm not totally sure, but I can say one thing. Angel may have a better idea what he's been up to and she may even be able to find him. He always did care about her, even if she would have rather tossed him off a cliff most of the time. Between him and Shadow, I think Nemesis is more organized then we originally thought." Destiny said.  
  
Akani frowned, not liking the thought of Angel having anything to do with him or Shadow. "This isn't good." She said, stating the obvious. "What do we do?"  
  
Destiny looked at the three adults and said, "Do any of you have an suggestions? After all, I'm not technically apart of this investigation."  
  
"I don't think Angel's particularly in a talkative mood." Heero said. "It's best not to bug her right now."  
  
"I'm not sure there's anything else we can do." Duo said.  
  
"Angel's never in a talkative mood anymore. The girl's hiding her feelings more then she used to." Destiny said in a low tone.   
  
Destiny then minimized the file and typed in something. She sent it and waited. A few seconds later a picture appeared on the screen and a voice said, "What's up?"  
  
"Where's your old friend?" Destiny asked.  
  
"What old friend?" Angel replied looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"Donovan Cunningham. It appears that he is working for Nemesis as Shadow's second in command." Destiny replied.  
  
Angel did her best to look shocked. Inwardly, she was seething. She'd forgotten that Destiny may have recognized the explosives they used and that she would most likely remember Donovan. She glanced to the side and Donovan looked about as pleased as she felt. She turned her attention back to the screen and said, "I haven't seen him in quite some time. If he's working for Nemesis, it means bigger problems for us though."  
  
Destiny didn't say anything, but she narrowed her eyes and looked at the screen. Angel began to look a little uncomfortable while under her scrutiny.  
  
Cai looked over Destiny's shoulder as she talked at Angel. "Isn't there any clues you could give us as to his possible where abouts, Angel?" He asked.  
  
Angel looked at Cai and then shook her head. How the hell was she going to do this? She heard Donovan move, but didn't look in his direction. Angel went to reply to Cai's question, when she sensed someone come up behind her. A gun was then pressed against the back of her neck and all she said was, "Damn."  
  
Donovan moved the camera slightly, so it showed Angel and himself. He smirked and said, "I believe I'm the one you are looking for."  
  
Cai's eyes widened then narrowed at Donovan. "Get the hell away from her." He growled.  
  
Donovan smirked and said, "Now why would I want to do that? After all you can't hurt me, but I can hurt her."  
  
Angel looked about ready to kill something and she was chewing Donovan out telepathically. It took all he had not to wince at the cold litany being thrown at him  
  
"You harm one hair on her head and I swear by my honor that I'll hunt you down and rip you limb from limb!" Cai growled.  
  
Donovan rolled his eyes and said, "Like I care. You won't ever find me. Hell, Angel wouldn't even be able to find me. It just so happens though, that I've been looking for her and now I've found her."  
  
Cai was seething mad. "When I get my hands on you, you'll regret ever being born!" He growled. Wufei pulled Cai away from the computer.  
  
"That's enough Cai, you're not helping." He said.  
  
Cai tried to pulled out of his father's grip. "Let go of me, Old man." He growled. "Damnit let go!" Wufei Ignored his son's yelling and pulled him out of the hangerbay. Loud angry Chinese curses echoed through the halls.  
  
In spite of the situation, Destiny had the urge to laugh at Cai's reaction. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Donovan wouldn't hurt Angel.  
  
Angel was mentally sweat dropping and was planning Donovan's funeral, despite the fact that she still needed him around.  
  
Donovan blinked at the screen and then laughed. He looked at them and said, "And this is who you are sending up against Nemesis? That's hilarious. None of you would last a minute against Shadow."  
  
Akani mentally groaned at Cai's reaction. Heero ignored Cai entirely and focused on his daughter. 'You don't seem the type to get taken hostage, Angel.' He said to her telepathically.  
  
Angel frowned and replied to Heero. 'I'm not usually. It's usually the other way around, but he knows how to kill me out right unlike most people.'  
  
'Is there any way we can help you?' He asked.  
  
Angel mentally shrugged and said, 'Well, from what I know you guys wanted to find him. You might as well ask him any questions that you might like answered. He's not stupid enough to kill me or harm me until he's got what he's here for.'  
  
'And what about after he has what he wants?' He asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. He'll probably take what he's after and leave. Donovan knows what I can do and he won't risk killing me. He wants my talents for Nemesis.' Angel replied.  
  
'Alright. Just be careful.' Heero said. 'Ai shiteru, musume-chan.' He looked to Destiny. "You wanted to find him. Ask him what you wanted to know." He said to her.  
  
Destiny nodded to Heero and said, "It's been awhile since I've seen you Donovan. I never thought you of all people would join Nemesis, but I should have known better."  
  
"Yes, you should have Sierra. I believe in what Nemesis is doing. Now why where you looking for me?" Donovan replied.  
  
Destiny shrugged and said, "Why else? You killed a lot of innocent people today. I never thought you would go this far, Donovan. Why Nemesis? Why are you helping Shadow? Why were you looking for Angel?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Destiny. You've never got the rotten end of the deal from the government. They create something for a purpose and then decide that it wasn't worth the trouble. Nemesis is giving me the chance to get back at them. Shadow isn't your ordinary leader. She has the ability to succeed in what she is trying to do." Donovan paused a moment before he continued. "As for why I was looking for Angel. I would like her to join Nemesis. However, she refused but I can still get a few supplies while I am here. Don't worry, I won't harm her. She's far too important."  
  
Destiny sighed and shook her head, while watching Donovan on the screen.  
  
Donovan brushed the back of his free hand against Angel's cheek and said, "It's a shame you won't join Nemesis. I'd enjoy having you around. You're extremely beautiful, Angel."  
  
Donovan removed his hand and Angel muttered, "Do that again and I'll bite you."  
  
Donovan smirked and said, "Is that a promise?"  
  
"Screw you!" came the pissed off response.  
  
"Anytime, sweetie."  
  
"Sadistic bastard!" Angel growled.  
  
"You know you love it." Donovan replied still smirking, but looking very pleased with himself.  
  
Angel narrowed her eyes and glared at the computer screen. She said telepathically to Donovan, `You're a dead man, you know that?'  
  
`Yup, I do. But it's so much fun to pick on you.' He replied.  
  
Destiny just watched the exchange between the two and shook her head.  
  
"At least that hasn't changed." She muttered to nobody in particular.  
  
Akani glared at the screen. How dare he speak like that to her. Thank goodness Cai was already dragged out of the room. The screen may not have survived. She looked at Duo and Heero and they looked equally displeased. Akani opened her mouth to speak but Heero stopped her. She turned her glare to him. She was really getting tired of people doing that. Duo knew what Akani was going to ask, he planned on asking, and Heero wouldn't stop him.  
  
Angel watched the screen and mentally groaned as she watched them. She had a feeling trouble was brewing and both her and Donovan would be in serious trouble.  
  
Angel called Shadow Starfire and said, 'I need your help. Donovan has gotten himself into a pickle and he's dragged me along with him. Shadow needs to make an appearance and you know I can't do it.'  
  
'Alright, Angel. I'm on my way.' Shadow replied.  
  
"Angel, how the hell did he manage to capture you?" Duo asked.  
  
Angel didn't say anything and Donovan didn't have a clue what to say, when he heard the door open.   
  
"That would be my doing. Not Donovan's." a voice said.   
  
Donovan smirked and Angel stood suddenly. He grabbed her shoulder, pulled her back away from the computer slightly and Shadow said, "I wouldn't try anything Angel, unlike Donovan. I will not hesitate to kill you."   
  
Shadow then walked into camera range.  
  
Akani clenched her teeth and glared at the screen. "You!" She growled. Heero gave Duo a look.   
  
Duo nodded and grabbed Akani's wrist and said in a low tone, "Nope, you're not getting in a screaming match with the vid-phone." He said. "That's why Cai had to leave. It won't help Angel any." Akani nodded and fell silent.  
  
"Well if it isn't Akani Maxwell. And whom do we have here? Two of the original Gundam Pilots. Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. I didn't expect to see either of you, yet. And lastly, we have Sierra or Destiny since you don't go by your real name anymore. Donovan's told me a lot about you."  
  
Destiny glared at Shadow and growled, "I'm sure he has."  
  
She walked up to Angel and looked at her before she looked back at the computer screen.  
  
Shadow smirked and said, "Why are you so worried about her? What's so special about her to all of you?"  
  
"You leave my sister alone." Akani growled.  
  
"Akani." Duo warned.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Hush." Duo said then looked back at the screen. "Don't play games with us, Shadow. You know why she's special to us."  
  
Shadow gave them an innocent look and said, "Sister? Well, how interesting. The last time I checked, you never had a family Angel. For your information, you've just told me why she's so important to you. Thank you for that information, Duo Maxwell. It will be useful in the future."  
  
Heero glared at the screen but stayed silent. Duo shot Akani a look. She looked back sheepishly. He didn't know what to say. He never expected the call to end up like this.  
  
Shadow smirked and looked at Donovan.  
  
"The supplies have been loaded. Let's get out of here. I've got other things to accomplish."  
  
Donovan nodded and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Angel looked at it and he said, "Sorry bout this beautiful."  
  
Her eyes widened and he injected her with the contents of the syringe. Donovan caught her as her legs gave out from under her and carefully laid her on the floor.  
  
Akani watched worriedly, Duo looked over at Heero who was watching silently and calmly then looked back at the screen. There was nothing they could do and he hated that.  
  
Donovan stood up and nodded. Shadow looked at the computer screen and said, "Oh don't worry. It's just a sedative. She won't be out for long. I still have plans for your daughter."  
  
Donovan looked at Shadow and said, "Let's go. It's a regular sedative and she has a strong resistance to most medicines, unless they were created by herself."  
  
Shadow nodded and turned to leave the room, with Donovan following her.  
  
Duo sighed. At least that was all over. He turned to Akani. "Go check on Cai." He said.  
  
"I doubt he needs checked on." Akani said, already knowing how Wufei handled Cai's outburst.  
  
"Then go check on Kazu." He said.  
  
"What? Why?" Akani asked.  
  
"Because he's being quiet, and that's never good." Duo said. "He's either slacking off or causing trouble. Now go." Akani grumbled but walked off.  
  
They both left the room and Shadow returned to her original form. Donovan sighed and said. "Now we have to wait."  
  
Destiny looked at the screen and then bowed her head. She was confused about everything that was going on. Especially when it came to Donovan.   
  
"Why is this happening? It's all so confusing to me. Angel……..help me figure this out. Kudasai." Destiny said softly as she leaned on the edge of the console.  
  
Heero placed his hand on Destiny's shoulder. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked.  
  
Destiny looked up at Heero with a slightly hurt expression on her face and said, "Iie."  
  
"Shikkari Shite, Destiny." He said. "Everything will turn out okay."

  
Destiny frowned and said, "For some odd reason, Heero. I don't think it will."  
  
"Have faith in Angel." He said. "She won't let herself be controlled."  
  
Destiny stood up straight and said, "You don't understand. Neither of you do. It doesn't matter whether she wants to be controlled or not. Angel 'can' be controlled."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Duo asked.   
  
She looked at both of them and looked back at the screen.  
  
"Make sure Donovan and Shadow don't get their way. If they manage to control Angel, this side is basically doomed. She's way too powerful to be used by Nemesis or anyone else for that matter. I'll show you something." She said.  
  
Destiny leaned closer to the screen and looked at the unconscious girl on the ground. She then spoke in a loud distinct voice.

  
"Angel omega phi 983 - Authorization: Sierra."  
  
Destiny then watched as Angel moved and stood up as if in slow motion. When Angel was standing, she turned and faced the screen. Her eyes were cold and hard. They were completely emotionless. She then spoke in an emotionless tone and said, "Awaiting orders."  
  
"What did you just do?" Duo asked. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"That is apart of her training. Different codes will equal different results. You could tell her to go destroy something and kill a lot of innocent people and she wouldn't hesitate to do it. They wanted an emotionless soldier and they did achieve their goal to a certain extent. I know the codes that can activate certain responses. She's a pawn, whether she lived or died, didn't matter. As long as the mission was achieved." Destiny explained.  
  
"That's horrible." Duo said, then noticed Heero was eerily silent. He looked over and saw Heero staring at the screen, transfixed by the image. Seeing on the screen what he used to see in the mirror all those years ago… nothing. No life, no emotion, nothing. "Heero?"  
  
Heero blinked, snapping out of his daze like waking from a bad dream. He looked at Duo then he turned to Destiny. "End it." He ordered.  
  
Destiny just nodded and said, "Angel omega phi 762 - Authorization: Sierra."  
  
Before anything happened Destiny said, "Don't say anything about this. She knows that it can be done, but she never remembers what happens while she is in this state."  
  
Angel suddenly closed her eyes and stumbled back a few steps. She blinked a few times to clear her mind, before she looked at the screen. Her eyes were no longer blank slates and held a slightly confused look in them.   
  
"Wha.......What's going on?" Angel said in a confused tone rather then the emotionless tone she had just used before.  
  
Heero visibly relaxed. Duo wondered for a moment who he should be more worried about. "Are you alright?" Duo asked Angel.  
  
Angel sat down in the computer chair and said, "I would be better if I knew what had just happened. Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Donovan, or what ever his name is, gave you sedative." Duo said. "So you're feeling okay? No ill effects?"  
  
"I'm fine, but that doesn't explain how I ended up standing in front of the computer." Angel said as she looked at them.  
  
Destiny didn't say anything and she looked eerily calm and collected. Angel narrowed her eyes at her and said, "You didn't."  
  
Destiny refused to comment and Angel growled, "That's all I needed to know. You did do what I thought you had. It's the only explanation for this memory gap. How could you?"  
  
Destiny looked away from Angel and didn't say anything. Angel laughed bitterly and said, "I should have known."  
  
"I'm glad you're alight." Heero said, still looking slightly pallid but not as bad as he had been.  
  
Angel glared at Destiny and she turned and walked away from them without another word. Angel then looked at Heero and said in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He replied. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine isn't the word I'd use." Duo said to Angel. "That little trick managed to completely freak out the `perfect soldier', something I've never seen happen before." Heero turned and glared at Duo.  
  
Angel looked at Heero and asked, "Why?"  
  
Heero looked at her for a moment before turning away, not wanting to answer. "Bad memories." Was all he said.  
  
"Of what you used to be like?" Angel said.  
  
Heero returned his gaze to her. "I don't like seeing you like that." He said.  
  
Angel sat there in silence for a moment before she said, "Not many people cared back then. It took me three years to overcome the training and programming that had been done. In the end, I wonder if I ever actually did though. It's still second nature to me and I fall into without realizing it. I didn't think I would ever be able to get control of my life back, but then again. Life wasn't something I always wanted."  
  
Heero stared at her in complete silence looking slightly white again. Her words mirrored the things he used to think… and still does. A deep pain wrenched his soul, almost causing him to physically flinch. Having her turn out like him was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Angel looked at him and said, "It hurts, doesn't it? To know that I'm almost an exact copy of you. To know that there isn't anything that can be done about it. That I could easily go back to the way I was and it wouldn't even truly bother me because that is the way I was trained."  
  
Heero couldn't bring himself to answer. What could he say to that? Though she had one thing he never had, a life before the training. Knowing that had been ripped from her hurt more than anything else. A single tear fell down his cheek, startling him out of his thoughts. He closed it off, blocked the pain. Why couldn't Duo had just left it alone? Why did he have to tell her he wasn't okay? He was okay. He had to be or he'd fall into the emptiness of his own soul. There were only two things that truly mattered to him… Angel and Kazu. He forced it all away. "You are not their tool anymore." He said finally. "Follow your heart. It will lead you in the right direction."  
  
Angel looked at him and said softly, "You're hiding from the pain. I can tell. It's the only way to live with yourself after everything you've been through and have done. I do it myself to keep from losing what I have managed to gain, but in the end. Even hiding the pain doesn't make it get better or go away. It just continues to grow worse as time goes by."  
  
Heero was trembling visibly now. Tears falling unheeded. "You're right. It is the only way I can live with what I am." He said, his voice shaky. "I have no parents, I had no family, I had no friends, I have no name. I could fire a gun before I could hold the bottle. My earliest memory is of killing a man. I am a soldier, that's all I am, That's all I've ever been, that's all I'll ever be. Emotions are useless to a soldier. All opening my heart has ever brought me was pain. You and Kazu are the only ones I'll let in. The only ones I'll ever let in. Everything else is just useless to me."  
  
Angel had a strange expression on her face and suddenly she cut the connection to the bay. She then stood up and vanished, reappearing in the bay next to Duo and Heero. She placed her hand on Heero's shoulder and said softly, "It hurts to know and remember all of that. Originally I was never going to come to either of you and tell you who I was. For once in my life, I was scared of what might happen if I had. But in the end I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. You have people here that care about you very much. All you need to do is to try and talk to them. It feels better to share the pain with someone then it does to hide it and let it grow worse. But it's hard to open up and let people in for fear of getting hurt again."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again and stared straight forward, no emotion in his eyes, taking a moment to regain control. He managed to regain enough to end the tears and stop trembling. He blinked and the emotion returned to his eyes. He looked at Angel lovingly and placed his hand over hers. "I'm too old to go cry on someone's shoulder, musume-chan. My pain is my own, they don't need it bringing them down. Thank you for trying to help me. Knowing you care does make me feel better." He said. "You and your bother are a part of my soul, the only good part. You're what keeps me going."  
  
Had Angel not been extremely good at hiding the pain, she would have lost it completely after hearing what her father had said. She pushed the pain back and concentrated on keeping her voice and expression the way they were. She couldn't let them know just how much Heero's words had hurt her. It had felt like he had put a knife through her heart and left a gaping wound that would never heal. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his hand, which was over hers and said softly, "I will always care. You are my family, something I never truly had or understood when I was growing up. You've always been there for me, since I came to both of you and I will be there for you. I know what it's like to be alone, but it doesn't have to be like that anymore. I love you both very much and that's something I never thought I would be able to do."  
  
Heero smiled softly at her. "And we love you." He said. "I know I'm not alone anymore, but old habits are hard to break." That was when Heero noticed a sniffling sound. He looked up and saw Duo was crying. "There's tissues on the table, Duo." He said. Duo nodded and walked over and got a tissue.  
  
"It's like a sad chick flick or something." Duo said. "You should write a book or something. You'd make a fortune."  
  
Angel looked up at Duo and snickered.  
  
"Hmm…..That's not a bad idea. Then we can show the world that the self proclaimed God of Death was crying like a little baby. I'm sure people would just love to see that."  
  
Duo smirked. "Yeah, whatever." Duo said. "Are you two going to be okay?"  
  
Angel smiled and said, "Yeah. I'll be fine. A lot of things have happened today, that's all. Although I think I'm going to need a good night's sleep after all this."  
  
She looked around for a second and then said, "By the way, Where'd Akani go?"  
  
"I sent her to check on Kazu, and cool off." Duo said. "She was rather upset, and I haven't heard a peep from Kazu and that's never a good thing."  
  
"Is it so hard to believe that he might be doing his job?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes." Duo replied.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes and started to walk off.   
  
"I'd better go find her and let her know I'm okay."  
  
"That's a good idea." Duo said. "We'll be here working on the gundams if you need us."  
  
Angel nodded as she headed out of the hangerbay and to the Ops Deck. She spotted her brother and sister and said as she walked over to them.  
  
"Staying out of trouble?"  
  
"Trouble? I never get into trouble." Kazu said as he continued trying to put back together his laptop. Akani smiled at Angel, glad to see her.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please. Am I supposed to believe that? What happened to your laptop?"  
  
"I think I broke it." He said.  
  
"You think?" Angel replied.  
  
"Well it stopped working." Kazu said. "Won't even boot up."  
  
"How did you break it anyway?" she asked.  
  
Kazu turned it over revealing that part of the casing was smashed then pointed to the wall behind Angel where there was a rather large dent that looked as though something solid had been hurled against it rather hard. "It blue screened five times in a row on me, while I was doing something important."  
  
Angel looked at him, shook her head and said, "So you just got mad at it and threw it at a wall?"  
  
"No, it committed suicide." He said. "Jumped right out of my hands."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet it did. With a little help maybe." She said.  
  
Kazu smiled. "Nope, none at all. I was just typing away when it blue screened five times then grew legs told me it couldn't take it anymore and hurled itself against the wall." He said. At the point Wufei came over to them with Cai, who was unconscious, over his shoulder. He set Cai on the floor next to Kazu.  
  
"Keep an eye on him, would you?" Wufei said.  
  
Angel looked from Wufei to Cai and then at her two family members and said, "Why do I get the feeling that I've missed something? And yes, we'll keep an eye on him."  
  
"He's been given a mild sedative and should be waking up within the next hour." Wufei said and walked off towards the hangerbay. Akani poked at Cai but got no reaction from him.  
  
"Never seen him get that upset before." She said. "Even when I tried to get him angry."  
  
"Upset? Oh yeah. Donovan would be the reason behind that." Angel said.  
  
"What set him off like that?" Kazu asked. "Mr. Chang dragged him out of there cursing up a storm… I've never heard words like that come out of his mouth."  
  
"Um…..well……Donovan just doesn't know when to give up." Angel said being slightly evasive.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, sis." Kazu said. "What did he say? Cai's a rather calm hearted guy. I've only seen him flip when he get compared to his pop, even then it was never that bad."  
  
Angel looked at Akani and said, "You where there. Did you tell him anything about what happened?"  
  
"I told him about Donovan and Shadow trying to get you to help them." She said.  
  
Angel sighed and said, "Donovan used to be an old friend of mine. We worked together on quite a few missions and he has a major crush on me. He deliberately antagonized Cai with several things. One of which Cai couldn't do anything and Donovan could kill me if he so wished."  
  
Angel hoped he wouldn't ask for any more details. She didn't think Kazu would take to well to Donovan's teasing.  
  
Kazu frowned. "Well that explains a few things." He said. "I'm just going to have to kill him when I run into him."  
  
Angel looked at him and said, "What? Other then the fact that he's working with Shadow, you haven't even met him."  
  
Kazu shrugged. "No one threatens my sister and lives." He said calmly.  
  
She looked at him and said, "Um…Okay. If I don't strangle him first, you can do what ya want with him. However, you'll have to most likely go up against Shadow as well."  
  
Kazu shrugged again. "Yeah fine. It's bound to happen anyway, her being the leader of Nemesis and all." He said. "One of us will have to fight her."  
  
Angel smirked and said, "Oh really? Are you volunteering then?"  
  
"If she wants to take me and Fire Feather on, she's more than welcome." He said. "I won't back down."  
  
"Maybe not, but you could get yourself seriously injured or killed. Nobody knows what Shadow can do. In all technicality, we don't even really know that much about Nemesis." Angel replied.  
  
"We know Shadow killed a bunch of innocent people." Akani said.   
  
"If they'd been in any way associated with the government, it wouldn't be so bad." Kazu said. "But they were just innocents."  
  
"What exactly does that have to do with this? I know all that. But you can't just take someone on when you don't know anything about them or the organization they are working. You don't even know why Nemesis is doing any of this." Angel said.  
  
"Do you?" Kazu asked. "You know this Donovan guy. Why is he doing this?"  
  
"Why do you think he would tell me?" Angel asked.  
  
"You said yourself he has a crush on you." Kazu said. "And you seem to be defending them, so you apparently know something we don't."  
  
Angel looked at her brother and thought to herself, 'You don't realize just what information I could give you. None of you realize who you are dealing with.'  
  
"Yes, he does have a crush on me, but that doesn't mean that he's going to tell me what Nemesis is up to. And yes, I may seem like I'm defending them. But I also know that you can't judge a book by its cover and that applies to any organization and the people in it." Angel replied.  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do, Angel? Just let them keep killing innocent people? It's our job to defend them, you know." Kazu said. "If they do have some reason for doing this they're keeping it to themselves."  
  
"Leave her alone Kazu." Cai said sitting up. "You'd probably be acting the same way if it was your old friends."  
  
"Why don't you just go back to sleep and stay out of this." Kazu said.  
  
"Defending them isn't our only job, you know." Cai said. "We're also supposed to be investigating these things."  
  
"I have couple questions for all of you. You are all Preventers and are supposed to help maintain the peace and help keep organizations from toppling the government and everything it stands for. Do you actually know what you are protecting? Do you really know anything about the government that this world has and what they truly want to accomplish?" Angel asked.  
  
"They want peace." Kazu said.  
  
"Or so we're told." Cai said. "They've kept us so busy training with the gundams and limited our access to information we only know what we're told."  
  
"All you actually see is the front that the government wants you to see. They won't actually tell you anything. You are just supposed to follow the orders that you are given. That is why I don't work for the government. I could if I truly wanted to, but I won't." Angel said.  
  
"I missed something." Akani said in a confused tone. "When did we become the bad guys? I don't want to be the bad guy."  
  
"Shut up, Akani." Kazu said. "If you two are so sure Shadow's right why don't you go join her?"  
  
"We never said she was right, Kazu." Cai said. "But did you ever stop to wonder why our access is so limited?"  
  
"Because if everyone had access they'd be vulnerable." Kazu said.

  
"Maybe they have something to hide. Maybe Shadow found them out." Cai said.  
  
"Well why don't you just ask her." Kazu growled.  
  
"Do YOU know how to find her?" Cai growled back. "'Cause I sure don't."  
  
"Stop it both of you! Fighting amongst yourselves won't solve anything." Angel said angrily.  
  
Cai gave Kazu one last glare but sat back, "You're right Angel." Cai said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kazu said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Akani said. Cai and Kazu looked over at her.  
  
"Why?" Kazu said.  
  
"I donno." She said. "I'm confused."  
  
"That's nothing new." Cai said.  
  
Angel looked at Akani and just shook her head before she transferred her gaze to the guys.  
  
"As an answer to a question when you two were fighting. It wouldn't take much to find Shadow. Don't try and find her. Make her come to you." Angel said.  
  
"How?" Cai asked.  
  
"Use something that she may need or want. You'd have to guess at what that is, since we don't know much about her. Then leak out some information about whatever it is and someone from Nemesis is bound to pick up on it. Setup a place for whatever the bait is and wait. Shadow's bound to show up herself. She doesn't seem like the type to leave everything to the people working under her." Angel explained.

  
"How are we supposed to know what she wants or needs?" Kazu asked. He looked at Cai who shrugged. They didn't bother looking to see if Akani new.  
  
"Take a guess. Almost all of the underground organizations need many things. Valuable information, weapons, explosives and things along those lines. Nobody can tell you what Shadow really needs and I highly doubt she would ever tell you. But you should be able to find something that she wouldn't be able to resist." Angel said.  
  
"Like what?" Cai asked.  
  
"What about plans for a gundam." Akani suggested.  
  
"That could work." Kazu said.  
  
"I can go hang with some friends down at the mall and talk to them about how you'll have the plans with you when you go to Kendo practice, Cai." She said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Cai said.  
  
Angel looked at them and said, "That would be a good thing to use as bait. Nemesis shouldn't be able to resist something that big."  
  
She then looked at Cai and said, "You don't sound to enthusiastic about all this Cai. Something wrong?"  
  
"If she's as strong as everyone says, when she finds out I don't have the plans, she might not be in a talkative mood. I wouldn't stand a chance against her on my own." He said. "I wish there was a better way than to trick her. Besides, I don't know what to ask her."  
  
Angel frowned and said, "There isn't much that can be done about that. I highly doubt she would kill you. She had that chance earlier today and she didn't take it. But if you would rather not do it, somebody else could 'carry' the plans."  
  
"No, I'll do it." He said. "I'd rather hear what she has to say myself. That and Akani's already biest against her because of what happened and Kazu's to pig headed to listen."  
  
"Hey, watch it Cai." Kazu said.  
  
Angel looked at him and said, "No need to insult Kazu, even if it is true most of the time. When will this be taking place?"  
  
Cai smirked. "There's always need to insult Kazu."  
  
"Just keep it up, Cai." Kazu said. "I'll kick you're…"  
  
"Anyway!" Akani interrupted. "I'll leave for the mall in a few minutes. Cai has kendo practice a 3:00 tonight."  
  
"That only gives you a few hours to spread the word." Kazu said.  
  
"Kazu?" Akani said. "Remember what those girls are like. The entire city will know before 1:00."  
  
"She has a point." Cai said. "We'll be lucky if it's not on the evening news."  
  
Angel snickered and said, "Have fun and try to not to get yourself hurt. Shouldn't you let someone know what you are going to do?"  
  
"No." Cai said.  
  
"No way." Kazu said.  
  
"Yeah right, Mrs. Chang would kill him." Akani said. "Not to mention the lecture I'd get from my dad about telling people about the gundams."  
  
Angel laughed this time and said, "All of you actually agreed on something, for once. Well, I hope everything goes okay. I won't be around to see what happens."  
  
"You're taking off again?" Cai said sounding slightly disappointed, which got him kicked by Kazu.  
  
"Don't get captured again." Akani said.  
  
Angel glared at Kazu and said, "Yeah. I've got to get back to what I was originally doing. Plus I still haven't got Starfire yet. I don't know how long it will take me to get the information I'm after. Try not to get hurt Cai."  
  
She smiled at him and then said to Akani.  
  
"I never planned on getting caught in the first place, but it won't happen again."  
  
Cai smiled back. "I'll try." He said. "Take care of yourself."  
  
Angel smiled and said, "I will. Let Duo and Heero know that I left, will ya?"  
  
Then telepathically she said to Kazu, 'You are way too overprotective sometimes.'  
  
`You're too good for him.' Kazu replied. `I won't have him treating you like he treats Akani, the one he calls his "best friend".'  
  
'Kazu, I appreciate the sentiment. However it's my life, not yours. Stay out of it once in awhile.'  
  
`Yeah, yeah, I just worry about you shimai-chan.' Kazu said.  
  
'I know you do, but I can take care of myself. I will try to get back as soon as I can. In the meantime, stay out of trouble.' Angel replied.  
  
`Trouble? I never get into trouble.' He replied with a smirk.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes and said, 'Whatever.'  
  
She took several steps back and said, "Later." She then vanished from the room and returned to where she had been.  
  
"I'm off too." Akani said. "See you guys later."  
  
"Ja ne, Ni-chan." Cai said.  
  
"Bye." Kazu said then looked at Cai. "Where's Destiny?"  
  
"I don't know, I've been drugged." Cai said. "I'll go look for her." He said and walked off. Just outside the hangerbay Cai found Destiny. "There you are. I've been looking for you." He said walking up to her.  
  
Destiny looked at Cai and said, "I see you're awake. What can I do for ya?"  
  
"We hadn't see you in a while, just coming to make sure you're okay." Cai said.  
  
"I'm fine. Just have a lot to think about." Destiny said looking away from Cai.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Cai asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Destiny gave him a weak smile and said, "Not really. I've got to sort a few things out first. Thank you for your concern though."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure." Cai said. "If you change your mind, I'll be here… well until 3:00, but I'll be back after Kendo practice."  
  
"Thanks Cai, but I may take off soon. I've got a few things to check on." Destiny said.  
  
"You girls never stick around." Cai said with a sigh. "Ah, well. Take care. If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
Destiny snickered and said, "We try to keep busy. Although you would be happy if Angel had stuck around longer."  
  
"You talk like I wouldn't be happy if you stuck around." Cai said with a smirk.  
  
Destiny smirked and said, "I never said that, but I know better. You would be happier with Angel around, even if you haven't told her how you feel yet."  
  
Cai shrugged. "I donno, Kazu doesn't kick me for talking to you." He said.  
  
"I know, but let Angel worry about her brother. I don't think she's to happy about that." Destiny said.  
  
Cai rolled his eyes. "Who would be?" He said.  
  
"Nobody, but Kazu will listen to her by the time she gets done with him." she said.  
  
"I hope so." He said. "I don't like getting kicked all the time."  
  
"I can't imagine that you would. Just keep an eye on her for me. I get this feeling that something's wrong with all this, but I'll be damned if I can figure it out." Destiny said.  
  
"You can count on me. I'll keep both eyes on her when she's around." He said.  
  
"Thanx Cai. Now if ya don't mind. I'd like to be alone for a little longer." Destiny said.  
  
"Sure thing, Destiny." Cai said. "I hope you feel better soon." He said and walked off.

Any Japanese words or phrases are translated below:

Ai shiteru = I love you

Kudasai = Please, please do so for me

Daijoubu desu ka? = Are you alright?

Iie = No

Shikkari Shite = Hold on, Don't give up


End file.
